


Wings of Fire: Lemons and Such

by AnkoleHorn



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape, Romance, Sex, Shipping, Vaginal Sex, dragon - Freeform, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkoleHorn/pseuds/AnkoleHorn
Summary: It's implied heavily in basically every corner of this story, but if you're under legal age for this kind of shit, don't come in.Pairings, currently:Winter x MoonwatcherQibli x MoonwatcherClay x PerilWinter x QibliTurtle x KinkajouAnemone x Tamarin[RAPE] Winter x Moonwatcher x QibliBlister x MorrowseerRiptide x TsunamiStarflight x ClayFathom x IndigoThorn x SmolderQibli x UmberPike x AnemoneWinter x Moonwatcher x Qibli x Fatespeaker x Starflight x SunnyStarflight x FatespeakerWings of Fire is a book series owned by Tui T. Sutherland and Scholastic. No characters belong to me unless I specify they are fanmade characters which, in concept, belong to me.





	1. Warning and (don't) Request

**Author's Note:**

> Number one shipping story on Wattpad as of 5/8/18! Number three in Wings of Fire!

**REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED.**

**They open again when I have around five or less requests left.**

First off, if you're under 18, you shouldn't be here. I know the audience here is going to be comprised mostly of underage readers, but hey, I warned you, so I'm not the one at risk.

Anyways, if you have that stuck in your head, let me continue to the real stuff. You're here to see dragons rubbing up against each other for who-knows-why. You're gonna get that, as soon as I know what to write.

I don't care if it's gay, lesbian, or for whatever reason a threesome, just request it, maybe I'll do it. I want canon dragons, but I'll do OCs sometimes. I'll do my own OCs whenever I see fit.

So give me two dragons, or three, I don't know, and specify if you want it to be consensual or rape. If it's a pairing like Whirlpool X Tsunami,  it's going to be rape. If it's one like Moonwatcher X Qibli, it's going to be consensual. I choose in the end, you influence it.

I'll do OCs, or more specifically, OC x OC. I'm not doing OC x Canon and that's final. I don't care if it's more than two OCs, as long as the OCs are yours or you have permission from their owner(s). 

You can request by stating the OC names in the comments, and then I will privately message you for more details.

Now, there are gay ships, lesbian ships, and fetishes some people may not like. If you read this book, you acknowledge that you will probably see something you don't like-- but maybe you'll find something you do.

 

\---

 

For AO3 viewers specifically: If you're here before I have anything uploaded, come back soon. It will take me a while to get all the 15+ chapters full on dragon action for y'all sickos uploaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It was touched on by this chapter, but I feel due to the nature of AO3 that I should make it clear many topics here are questionable and can offend. While it is not enough (in my opinion) to leave as a tag or warning, there is a chapter or two that will have under-age sexual interactions-- just as an example. By going forward you have no right to ask me to remove something you don't like, or to harass me for something against your beliefs.


	2. Moonwatcher x Winter

Moonwatcher lifted her head slowly, blinking open her heavy eyelids. She yawned wearily, looking around the cave she found herself in. It only took a moment for her to recognize it-- she was still at Jade Mountain Academy, in the sleeping den of her Winglet. There were beds for six other dragons, but nobody else was in the room. There were only the bookshelves she had lined with her favorite scrolls (which she obviously couldn't narrow down to just a few-- she had to have a whole collection,) and a flickering lantern that looked like it was almost out of fuel.

Moonwatcher stood and stretched herself out. She cocked her neck and her front paws down to the floor in front her, while she extended her back legs outwards only slightly where she pretty much had her back slanted and her ass in the air. She lifted her tail straight into the air and then curved the tip in towards her body, making a few spirals, before she straightened her whole body out back in a normal, relaxed position.

She walked over to the flickering lantern to change the oil so it wouldn't die out. By the time she had reached it, settled on the other side of the room, she was fully awake and aware of all her senses. If anything, she was feeling extra aware of them; her body almost ached from how strong the floor felt against her sensitive paws, or how a very unfamiliar smell filled the air and mingled with the damp cave smell. Moonwatcher couldn't make out what the smell was, but she did recall smelling something similar on a couple of male NightWing dragons rather recently.

She reached out to grab the lantern, but stopped suddenly and shuddered as a new feeling entered her body. She looked behind her, as if to check nobody was around, and then laid down on the cold floor. She rolled around to look at her underbelly. She scanned along her body until she locked her eyes on the area the feeling was coming from the strongest-- her ass and its orifices.  _Am I in heat?_ She thought, rubbing a claw along her sensitive slit. She had hardly touched it, but the pleasure she found just from rubbing it made her moan rather loudly.

 _I didn't know I was old enough. It only affects adults, doesn't it?_ Moonwatcher vaguely remembered her mother talking about it a little bit. She had said to be careful, even though she wasn't supposed to go into heat for a while. That was definitely a long time ago, though. Moonwatcher carefully dipped a talon in her slit. Her entire body shook and she moaned again, loving the feeling. She moved the claw up and down in her slit a few more times, testing her depths, until she heard claws clacking on the floor nearby. She quickly got up, covering her slit with her tail, and grabbed the lantern.

As she was changing out the oil, Winter walked in. Moonwatcher looked behind her, making sure everything was covered up behind her tail. "Morning," Winter called to her. He paused for a second, as if he didn't know what to say. "Sleep well?"

"Uh... Y-yes, I slept fine. How about you?" Moonwatcher answered, fumbling with the lantern.

"...Yeah, I'm fine. Do you, uh..." He trailed off. He looked behind him, then back at Moonwatcher. "How are you feeling?"

"Well... Not bad?" She sort-of lied, somewhat confused in her heat. After finishing with the lantern, she turned to face Winter so she could have her ass away from him. "Are you feeling alright? You're... blushing." Moonwatcher pointed out. Winter shook his head a bit and looked away from her, turning to the wall. She could see he was also hiding something with his tail.

"L-listen. I asked you to stay over until today for a reason, alright?" He stammered. Moonwatcher tilted her head a bit. She rubbed her puffy slit with the base of her tail as she recalled the prior day's events.  _Oh yeah, it's summer break. School's out for a few months. Winter asked me to stay one more night for something important. I wanted to go see my mom, but I figured he wouldn't approach me if it wasn't dire._ She mused, looking over at Winter.

"So what was... important? What did I... What did you want me to stay for?" Moonwatcher asked. She struggled to keep her voice straight as the aches she was getting from her rear were almost unbearable.

"W-Well, you NightWings have mating season earlier than the other tribes. The only reason we have 'summer break' is so the students don't mate prematurely."

"What are you getting at?"

"Every dragonet gets in heat a year before they're fully mature. It's like a preparation phase. I just... I figured you'd be struggling, okay? I..." He looked away, blushing vibrant blue. He scowled a little bit. "I really hate your tribe, but I don't hate  _you_. I love you, Moon. I tried to tell myself no because of your blood, but I can't. So, please... let me be your mate. At least for today." He finished, looking at her calmly.

"Winter..." She began. "I don't know how I really feel about you, but..." She rubbed her slit again. "Yes. I will be your mate, for today. I don't know much about mating, but... don't get me pregnant, and don't break anything, please?" Winter sighed in relief. He moved his tail away, revealing his member. It didn't look hard, but it was surely extended and ready.

Moonwatcher walked him over to her bed. Along the way, she carefully stroked his dick with her tail. By the time they reached the bed, he was rock hard and fully extended. She laid him down on his back where she could get a clear look of his throbbing dragonhood. She used one hand to stroke it slowly, up and down. Winter moaned in delight, watching her jerk him off. She leaned her head down, her hot breath teasing him as she took in his smell. She licked the member once slowly, starting from the base and going all the way to his tip, where she found a small drop of sweet precum, which she obviously licked up eagerly, savoring the taste.

She then went back to jerking him off. She moved around so she didn't have to stop stroking him, but could lay her own head next to Winter's. The two only had to exchange a glance to understand what the other was thinking. Of course, Moon also could've read Winter's mind if he wasn't wearing Skyfire, but it was all the same either way. Moonwatcher leaned in towards him and the two exchanged a kiss, tongues crossing at the beginning of their mouths. Winter bit her lower lip, asking for access into her mouth. Moon obliged, and his cold tongue slithered into her mouth, exploring her tongue and all the area in her wide maw. Moon wrapped her tongue around his before pushing him out of her mouth. She got up and stopped jerking him off. She turned around and, similar to how she was stretching earlier, held her head to the ground in front of her and her ass in the air. She lifted her tail straight up in front of Winter so he could see both of her holes.

Winter stood and grabbed her ass lightly, but hard enough for it to be a sign of dominance, or even ownership, if Winter was into that. He jumped onto her back, using her to prop himself up. He then started rubbing his dick against her slit, teasing her. "A-ah! Don't, aah, tease me!" Moonwatcher moaned, almost unable to keep herself still.

Winter obliged cheekily, slowly shoving his fully extended member into her vagina. She moaned loudly, almost yelling, as he slid all of himself in her. He then pulled himself out as slow as he came in, and then thrusted forward at the same speed. He made sure he wasn't hurting her by going slow, but he struggled to stay at the same pace when all he wanted was to fuck her harder than any other dragon possibly could. "You still doing okay?" Winter asked after a few full minutes of the two going slow.

"Ah... I'm, aah, fine. You can-- you can speed up if you want to. Just don't... finish in there." She responded, moaning between words. Winter sped up slightly, thrusting a little harder as he entered her repeatedly. Moonwatcher moaned louder and louder as she got closer to her climax. Feeling him inside of her, even if he was going rather slow, was too much for her to take on her first time. It wasn't long before she seemed to be reaching her limit.

"Oh, oh, oooh, ah, aaah!" She moaned again and again. As she climaxed, letting out a flood of sticky off-white liquid out of her and onto Winter's dick, she let out a loud moan-yell. Winter stopped thrusting and slowly pulled his dick out, which she didn't like too much and responded to with a disappointed grunt.

"You won't be disappointed for long," Winter teased, as if he could read her mind. Rather suddenly, he shoved his dick, still glazed in her cum, into her asshole as hard as he could. She let out a scream, not expecting the sudden pain in her asshole. Winter grabbed her snout violently, holding it shut with one front paw's worth of claws. He fucked her ass harder and faster by the second, letting his primal urges to fuck her hard take control. Moonwatcher tried to resist, but Winter kept her still and her mouth shut.

Winter pumped in and out of her, relishing every thrust and movement. Out of instinct, he leaned forward to bite down on her neck, not hard enough to make it bleed but enough to leave a mark. Moonwatcher soon stopped resisting and even scooted her ass back into his dick as he thrusted, trying to meet his speed. When Winter heard her moaning louder than before through his grip, he let go of her snout to listen to her pleased noises. "Oh! Oh! Oh my moons! Aah! Please-- aah, ooh, Winter! Oh! Don't stop! Ah! Fuck me! Fuck me-- aah-- harder! Please! Aaah!"

Winter reached as fast as he could possibly pump into her and kept at that speed until he felt the pressure in his member build up. He thrusted in more and more until he finally hit his breaking point, letting his seed shoot into her asshole. It jetted out of his dick more times than Winter bothered to count, filling her to the brim. The two fell down to the floor together, but Winter didn't pull out. He kept himself inside of her and playfully thrusted in and out without any force. He rubbed himself against her tight, cum-soaked walls and laid his head down on her hips.

"That was... amazing, Winter. You know..." she paused, sighing. She pulled her asshole off of Winter's dick and turned herself around, licking the remnant cum off of his dick. It spurted little streams of cum at first, but quickly died off. She cleaned his dick off from all the cum she could find, and slowly stroked his dick with her thin tongue until it began to go limp and retract.

"I know, what?" Winter asked, enjoying the mouth treatment almost more than he did fucking her ass.

"I think you just earned yourself a mate. You were... amazing."


	3. Moonwatcher x Qibli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Book 10, so spoiler alert, I guess.

It had been a few years since Darkstalker was defeated. Moonwatcher eventually got a home out in Possibility with Qibli after finishing out her education at Jade Mountain Academy. Moonwatcher was always busy flying around the continent; she said hello and goodbye to the friendly faces from her past and collected new scrolls from whatever tribes she was allowed to, studying into the past and the 'lost continent'. Qibli, on the other hand, was busy working in the Scorpion Den, or at Thorn's palace, depending on wherever Thorn needed him.

Both of them were always busy. Qibli was normally the only one in their house at night, but there were a special handful of times Moonwatcher came back with her information haul and spent a few nights with Qibli. These were Qibli's favorite nights, for sure.

Tonight was one of those nights. Qibli had already put out the candles and lanterns in the rather large house, ate dinner, and settled into his bed when he heard wings beating outside. At first, he was too groggy to understand what they meant. Then, when he did, he jumped out of bed, nearly poking his tail barn into his eye, and ran over to the door in the dark to welcome Moonwatcher back. He picked up a candle always right beside the door, for situations exactly like this, and blew a small puff of flame onto the top of the wick, lighting it. The door opened just as Qibli reached to open it first.

"Oh! Qibli!" Moon exclaimed. She looked surprised at first, but her expression soon melted into a cheerful one. Moon walked closer and put one arm behind Qibli's head, kissing him. The two shared the embrace for a long minute before they pulled away. "I didn't think you'd be up, it's rather late."

"Well, I was almost asleep, but it doesn't matter. What's a little bit of extra sleep compared to some quality time with you?" Qibli joked, grinning. Moonwatcher grinned back at him.

"I was hoping to surprise you in the morning... I--" She hesitated with her second sentence, giving Qibli the idea to reply first.

"Well, you sure surprised me tonight! Did you get anything good this time?" He asked, not hearing her attempt.

"Well-- that's not what I what to talk about tonight. Qibli..." She moved forward again, resting her head on one of his broad shoulders. She paused for a moment, wondering if she was going to finish that sentence. "Would you like to... bring our relationship to the 'next step'?" She asked, looking up at him.

"What do you mean? We already--"

"Yes, I know you already fuck me every time I come back home. But you've never fucked me hard enough where I really want you to, Qibli."

"Well, during mating season last year I accidentally broke your hymen, and then you refused to let me back in there."

"That was... a long time ago. It's not coming back anyways."

"But you always say you don't want a dragonet--"

"Qibli, do you want to fuck me tonight in the first place?" Moonwatcher teased, sounding a bit more commanding.

"Y-Yes." He answered, not knowing how to deal with this new commanding personality of hers.

"Then I can handle one dragonet. Now come on." She let herself be lead back to the bedroom by Qibli, which was rather awkward as he had to use one hand to hold the candle he was carrying, and was the first one to roll onto the bed, her back to the bed and her legs spread wide, revealing her pretty little slit and asshole.

Qibli was, admittedly, already getting an erection from just talking about fucking his mate. He was actually anticipating this for a long time. Qibli was about to line himself up with her slit when she pushed him away. "Hey! What are you thinking? You're not getting in there dry!"

"Three moons, what do you want from me?" Qibli joked. He already knew what she wanted, though. Instead of lining his dick up with her slit, he lined his face up and pressed it against her. He nuzzled her outside folds lightly, taking in and out deep, warm breaths before letting his tongue slip out to taste her sensitive outside skin and scales. His tongue moved up and down the middle of her crevice, only barely moving the folds apart.

"Don't t-tease me," she stuttered, already twitching from the feeling of his warm tongue against her goodies. Qibli obliged happily, his tongue immediately shooting into the back of her interior, or as far back as it would go, causing her to violently convulse and let out one loud moan. Although Moonwatcher was the only one moaning, Qibli occasionally let out a sound of bliss, as he was enjoying the taste of her like nothing else. Instinctively, he sped up over time, his tongue reaching along the sides of her walls and pressing against every tasty bit of her vagina. She was moaning too often to speak, so Qibli's only warning of her first orgasm of the night was her moans increasing in volume considerably.

Sticky white fluid washed over Qibli's tongue, and this time he was the one moaning as he enjoyed her fluids, lapping at them like a cat would to milk. Once he had her as dry as he could, Qibli pulled his snout away. Moonwatcher looked up at him and started giggling, which made Qibli rather confused. "What?" He asked. She just pointed to his face, snickering. He took a talon and wiped off his snout, realizing he must have cum on his face. Moonwatcher broke into a laugh. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Now come on, let's keep going, Moon."

She quickly obliged, calming herself. Before Qibli could even ask, she figured she knew what he wanted, and rolled onto her underbelly, her face a few inches away from his member. She looked up at him, then down at his erection and grinned. She scooted closer and ushered his front legs a bit to the side so she could get into his area better. "Hold on, at least let me sit down so we don't break the bed. Three moons..." He pushed her head away which only made her grin wider. Once Qibli had laid down, now on his side, she quickly went back to moving his legs out of the way and getting face-to-dick with his, well, dick. "Why are you so energized to--" Qibli stopped, moaning.

Moonwatcher didn't take the time to tease him, and instead immediately got to business. She pressed her mouth against his member, stroking it up and down with the added lubrication of her saliva. She used her tongue to wrap around him, stroking him quicker than she could with just her mouth. The feeling was quickly pushing Qibli to the edge. He held his leg up in the air without even meaning to, giving her more room to suck him, and relieving her from holding said leg up. She looked up at him as he moaned loudly, pressing his talons against her head and urging her to keep going. He soon reached his limit. "I'm-- I'm gonna--" He struggled out between moans, and then he came. The pressure in his member reached the tip and he felt himself release his cum into her. She, like he did to her,  sucked him dry.

"Now fuck me, Qibli." She whispered to him, moving back. She rolled over, but Qibli rolled her over again so her back was facing up. She looked at him, confused. He brought her ass up to him and stood up, jumping on top of her. Moonwatcher quickly understood and arched her back down with her ass still in the air. He used his claws to grip her rear and lined his dick up with her folds, the tip just touching the outside of her. He looked at her for confirmation. "I already told you yes!" She complained. He chuckled.

"I know. Just teasing you." He thrusted forward as hard as he could, not giving her any extra time to prepare. She let out a surprised squeak as he entered her. She expected it to hurt a lot more, like it did 'last year', but she was already feeling pleasure. Qibli started pumping in and out of her at a fairly fast pace; one pump, two pumps, three pumps. She moaned in respondence to every thrust hitting as far back as it would go into her. Her walls convulsed on his dick almost every time he thrusted into her, squeezing his dick as it thrusted in and out of her. "You're so tight," Qibli moaned out. Moonwatcher gave no response other than moans. Soon, without warning, she came all over his dick, lubricating it as it sunk even further into her. Then, he took the chance to thrust harder and faster in and out of her, expending all of his energy to finish in her as strongly as possible.

The two shared one loud moan as Qibli stopped, his dick fully inside of her and their outside scales meeting. His seed squirted out in bursts, reaching into her depths. The two stood still to catch their breath, panting. Neither of them noticed, in all of their noises, the bed was creaking. "Oh, shit--" They both said, and something snapped on one end, sending Qibli off the bed, his dick still erect and covered in both partners' cum. Moonwatcher, still on the bed, broke into a fit of laughter. She let her rear fall to the bed and rolled off to join him on the floor, still laughing.

"I guess we're sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight." Qibli pointed out, and got up to clean himself off. Moonwatcher was too busy laughing to get up and instead waited for herself to calm down, lying on the floor.


	4. Glory x Deathbringer

Glory sat alone in her hut, looking through a small pile of scrolls. She took one, opened it, skimmed through it, and then put it down in a different pile depending on if it was a letter or just reading material. She'd gotten sick of the never ending complaints from the RainWings after the NightWings had to live in the same Rainforest, so she kept her doors closed and guards stationed around her hut often to shut them out. If it was urgent, they could write a letter to her. If they didn't know how to write, like it was apparent for a stupid amount of RainWings, well they'd better learn.

Glory turned to the sounds of wingbeats, then turned back to her work; already having a fair idea of who the guards would let near. As the wingbeats stopped, she sighed. "Come to swoon me out of my cave?" She asked in an annoyed voice as if he'd tried this multiple times today.

Deathbringer chuckled. "That depends on you." He walked over to Glory, watching what she was doing. It took less than a second for him to get bored of that.

"Shouldn't you be out stopping fights, or whatever you do when you're not guarding me?" Glory asked, still not giving him the satisfaction of looking up.

"Oh, but I am here to protect you! I heard there was a handsome NightWing looking for some alone time with you. Now that I think about it, that's me." Deathbringer grinned, and Glory just cocked an eyebrow, looking sideways at him.

"You really didn't execute that very well." She still wouldn't even lift her head off of her task.

"So what can I do to get you out of this dark room? I mean, I've got some ideas, but I'm fairly sure you'd slap me if I tried anything." She met his eyes, pausing.

"Yes, I am going to slap you if you do something stupid. What are you thinking?"  
Deathbringer's grin grew to his signature smug smile.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe..." His tail wrapped around Glory's, but then untangled itself and rather went for something... lower. It rubbed around the base of her tail, slithering downwards. It took Glory a moment, just enough time for him to find her slit, to realize what he was doing. Like she promised, she slapped him. He smiled again. "Maybe we could have some 'fun'?"

Glory sighed. "You know what? Fine. After this, leave me be for the rest of the day. Got it?" Deathbringer nodded. He made his way over to the bed, conveniently placed in the same room Glory had been in all day, while Glory took a moment to ensure their privacy by telling the guards not to come in. She then sauntered her way back to the over-eager NightWing laying in an idiotic position on the bed, probably trying to be mock-seductive. Glory nearly broke into laughter, and hade to hide her face into her claws while her breathing calmed.

"What? Don't you like what you see?" As if to compliment his words, Deathbringer's tool slowly unsheathed itself. He encouraged it by idly stroking it, looking directly at Glory. Glory, in response, face-palmed (or, taloned, whichever suits you) and snorted, nearly losing to a fit of giggling. Of course, she had work to do, and wasn't going to waste more time laughing than pleasing her dopey, but admittedly handsome and inviting, mate.

"I could say I like specific parts of what I see." Glory paced forward, slowly putting one foot in front of the other, her hips swaying a bit with the exaggerated movements. Her tail swayed against her luxurious scales, rubbing against her sides to show off her large curves; her tail flicking in and out of the very few spots of sun that glimmered through the leaved roof. Although it would've been rather hard to see for any other dragon; a previous assassin like Deathbringer had no problem seeing her seductive show. Glory knew this, but changed her scales willingly to a bright pink so it would be easier to see her against the black of the room.

Deathbringer was turned on. He watched her, forgetting completely to stroke himself, and his member was slowly gaining length. By the time Glory had reached him, he was fully erect. Limp, but fully erect, and full of anticipation. Deathbringer relaxed himself into a better position as Glory climbed on top of him. He grabbed her head by the sides, holding it close to him. The two exchanged a moment of hot breathing as they stared into each others' eyes. There was a whole lot of lust in there, but it didn't compare to the genuine amount of love each would show to their other. Neither cared to admit it audibly, but it didn't take a mind-reading NightWing for their thoughts to be conveyed.

Deathbringer moved his hands slowly down her neck as the two interlocked tongues in a passionate, feverish kiss as their tongues pushed against each other for dominance of the others' mouth. He bit lightly into her lower lip, asking for access, and she obliged-- but not without wrapping her tongue around his and holding it there, like a hostage. The two shared another look, Deathbringer chuckling even through the embrace, and the lovebirds, or lovedragons in this case, returned their tongues into their rightful mouths.

Deathbringer lurched his neck forward to bury his face into Glory's neck, taking in her sweet scent; flowery, but muddled by the strong scent of heat and longing. He ran his tongue along the side of her neck, causing her to let out a small, stifled moan. He planted small kisses on her, moving downwards until he found the spot where she really moaned. He then bit down rather suddenly, causing her to let out a squeak. "Wh-What was that for?!" Glory yelped, moving away from his face.

"Gotta make sure everyone knows you're mine." He explained, and before Glory could react again, pulled her into him, kissing and suckling her neck spot. He slowly rubbed his erect, pulsing dragonhood against her wet opening, causing her to moan even more. Glory let herself be controlled, only for the moment, as Deathbringer moved her around the way he wanted to.

Deathbringer soon got a little bit too cocky and tried to shove just a little bit of himself into her, but Glory responded by pulling her body away from him, standing herself up with her front legs. "Not yet, mister. I'm not letting you in either of my holes without lubrication." Deathbringer sighed discontentedly. Glory repositioned herself with her bulbous snatch pressing against his snout and her head lined perfectly up with his dick. "So I think you know how to solve that." Glory urged, shoving herself up against him.

"Alright, alright. No need to tell me twice." Deathbringer immediately shoved his warm, slippery tongue as far out as it would go into her depths. Glory convulsed wildly, moaning in immediate pleasure. Once she calmed herself enough, she put her snout up to the genitals in front of her, rubbing it up and down. Deathbringer moaned, muffled by Glory's hole clasped around his tongue. He'd already opened his jaw to reach in further, probing his tongue in and out of her as if it was a dick in its own sense, rubbing against her slippery walls. Glory, noting Deathbringer's eagerness to advance quickly, took his meaty length into her own maw and immediately started bobbing her head up and down, her mouth's limits sticking against him as she rubbed him, quickened by her own saliva which lubricated it.

The two exchanged a fit of pleasure moans, each of them going at their full strength and speed to eat the other out. Deathbringer, sensing his limits, decided to play a little 'dirty'. He quickly shoved one of his digits into Glory's plump asshole, causing her to let out something that could not be described as a yelp or gasp, but something like a high-pitched 'yip'. She was surprised enough by the sudden extra feeling to slow down and catch her breath, giving Deathbringer the upper hand. Deathbringer only continued, shoving more digits into her tail hole, pumping them in and out like a mad dragon.

Glory was now having trouble finishing him out from the sudden extra feeling which was much too good to squander. Rather, she took her mouth off of Deathbringer's meat and laid her head against his crotch, using his tongue to stroke him to his climax. Her body seemed extra limp as she laid down, urging Deathbringer to go harder; faster. He obliged of course, doing his best to please her. Glory let out moan after moan as her body lightly swayed with his force-- and this was only his claws.

Both of them finally felt their urges piling up. Glory urged her rump back into him, before returning to put her head on his shaft. She bobbed up and down faster than before, encouraging him to dump all of his cum in her. He did so-- sending blasts of hot cum into the back of Glory's throat as she took in all of him down to his base. Meanwhile, Glory had already orgasmed right into Deathbringer's mouth. When the bursts idled down, Glory slowly suckled him again, encouraging his dick to give up the last of his goodies, until it died down altogether and Glory's couldn't find more of him to taste.

The two retracted from each other, getting up. "Have I ever told you you taste amazing?" Deathbringer asked, pushing himself away from her ass.

"You have. I don't think I've ever told you how amazing you taste, though." She grinned at him, licking her lips. She then stumbled up out of the bed and stretched, purposefully facing her orifices towards Deathbringer. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you how perfect of a fit you are." She teased. She didn't move from her downward dog position, her ass in the air and just waiting to be mounted. Deathbringer happily took the opportunity, his cock rubbing against her in a matter of seconds.

"Why, of course. I can tell for myself how tight you are against me." He teased back, lining himself up. Once he'd pressed his tip against her folds and held himself perfectly in position, he arched his neck downwards to whisper a request for permission into his mate's ear. Glory obliged, nearly shoving herself onto him in anticipation. Deathbringer shoved himself down to the base into her. Glory cried out in a loud, pleasure-induced moan that Deathbringer suspected was only to cover up her pain. As if Glory could read his mind, she looked back at him with a serious glare.

"Don't you go slow, even for a second. Fuck me harder than you ever thought you could fuck me, and make me yours." Glory seemed like she could ramble about all the ways she wanted him to fuck her, but Deathbringer quickly stopped her by thrusting in and out repeatedly.

"As you command." He sneered, not letting up for a second as he pumped into her and out as fast as he could. Glory's hips quickly adjusted to buck in time with his rhythm and shove himself even further into her moist twat. Wet slapping was heard by both partners as their spit-lubricated genitalia slid against each other.

"Oooh, fuck yes, fuck me! Fuck me, damnit! If you stop even for a second-- oooh, damnit, you're so big!" She stopped her threats mid-sentence, unable to control herself against Deathbringer's presence in her sensitive interior. She wasn't lying about him being big. With every thrust, she felt herself stretched against him to accommodate his cock. Without warning, even to herself, Glory orgasmed; spilling white, sticky fluid all over Deathbringer's cock. This only made it easier for him to fuck her harder and faster as the real lubrication helped him speed up.

He felt the pressure building up in his crotch and gripped into Glory tight, holding her still. "Oh! Oh! Ooh! Fucking-- Fuck me, keep going! But don't you dare-- fffuuuccking-- finish in-- ah-- there!" She encouraged him as her own pressure built up again.

Deathbringer was on the very edge of cumming when he pulled out, and with a strength Glory had rarely ever seen in him before, spun Glory around and shoved his dick back into her open mouth, pumping wildly. Glory, momentarily confused, just had to sit there, unexpectedly taking his cum-soaked dick into her mouth. Quickly, she adapted to the flavor and looked up at him seductively as if she was just begging to be orgasmed in one more time. Deathbringer couldn't deny her wishes. He grabbed her by the horns and shoved every bit of his flesh into her as he spurred his cum once more into Glory's throat. Glory bobbed her head up and down on the dick, like before, milking it and begging for more of his sweet taste. Sadly, it was over eventually, and the two got up to... well, Glory was the only one that had to do any cleaning-up, so Deathbringer just waited as his sensitive tool sheathed itself, his erection dying down.

"Thanks. I needed that." Glory gushed, still feeling a bit horny and seductive after that intense session. She licked her lips eagerly, signaling she can't wait until next time. "Sadly, I still do have work, so unless there's an actual threat, please stay outside until I'm done."


	5. Clay x Peril

Clay meandered through the rather spacious hallways of Jade Mountain Academy, looking into the rooms he passed. What did I say I was supposed to do today? He wondered, trying to get a hint from his surroundings. I guess since I can't remember I'll go hunting in the meantime. With that thought, he continued his pace through the hallways, making his way towards the entrance.

At the wide entrance, Clay quickly picked up on wingbeats coming closer. He looked up to the sky to see the glowing copper-colored shape of Peril flying towards him. Noticing him staring at her, Peril quickened her pace. "Claaay!" She yelled, just before swooping down to land on the platform he was on.

"Hi, Peril!" Clay responded cheerily. Peril moved one of her arms out to hug Clay, but quickly corrected herself before she burnt him. Clay, seeing this, wrapped one of his arms around her in the embrace she wanted. He flinched as her firescales burnt him where he was touching her, but powered through the hug to make her happy. When Peril pulled back, knowing not to stay too long, she was blushing. Clay could guess she was, yes, happy.

"What have you been up to, big guy?" She asked, sitting down next to Clay. Clay did the same, looking over at her as he spoke.

"Well, just tending to the Academy. Making sure it doesn't explode or something." He joked, smiling.

"Doesn't it get lonely around here? There's not many of you teachers compared to students, right?"

"Yeah. Most of the others are off trying to get through their mating seasons, so nobody's really left here except Starflight and Stonemover."

"Ah, scroll-hog and the lump. That's gotta get boring. Well! I figured I'd pay you a visit, and I'm glad I did; we need to get you on your feet!" Peril grabbed one of Clay's hands and pulled him up, careful to let go afterwards.

"I'm really glad you came, Peril, but I'm alright. I was planning to go hunting anyways. We don't need to do anything special."

"Aw, come on you sourpuss! I had a bunch of cool ideas of things we could do together! Like, uh..." She trailed off into her thoughts, and Clay was fairly sure her first idea made her blush, which wasn't a very good sign. "Ah, whatever, we'll do that in a minute. Hey, Clay, when's your mating season? Er, you MudWings' season. Not you in specific. Unless you want me to ask you about-- never mind. Second question."

"Well, it's towards the end of summer, in another month or two. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, um..." She trailed off again. She looked up at clay, and then down at her claws. Her tail swished around a little bit on top of her claws, wrapped around her back and legs. "Do you love me?" Peril asked, looking up at him with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Well, of course! I love all of my friends."

"No, I mean... love-love. Like, that one person you just want to be with forever and hold close... or have them hold you close and just, never let go. That one person you'd do anything for. Y'know?" She asked again.

"Hmm..." Clay thought for a while. He probably would say yes, even if he didn't care for Peril that way to not hurt her feelings, but thinking back he could recognize some times he thought like that. "I guess I've never thought of it before, but yeah. I do feel that way about you, Peril."

Peril squealed happily and grabbed Clay's arm, leading him back into the academy. "Okay, okay, we're gonna do something awesome. I've waited forever for you to say that so just hear me out!" She continued forcing him through the hallways. Eventually she had to let go of his arm so she wouldn't burn him badly, but continued down the halls until the two reached an empty room, about the size of one of the sleeping rooms.

"What's this about, Peril?" Clay asked, a little confused and somewhat scared.

"Okay. Ever since the Arena where you helped me, I've wanted you and only you, you're the only one who gets to touch me-- I don't care if there's another MudWing with fire-resistant scales; I just want you. I have always loved you more than my rambling words can explain, so can you do one thing for me today?" She pleaded.

"Um... Sure. What exactly do you have in mind?"

Peril responded by laying down and rolling over. Her pussy was bulging and wet, held in display for Clay. "Please?"

"Peril, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. What if you end up with an egg? What if--" Peril got back up and pinned clay down to the floor.

"Don't be worried about me. This is what I want, and I guess I just have to show you that by taking action." She rubbed her snout down in the general area of Clay's hidden genitals, her tongue slithering out to lick his soft underbelly. Clay wasn't complaining, and his dick was slowly coming out. As soon as Peril could see the skin of his cock, she moved her focus to whatever parts of it she could lick. She continued until Clay's dick had become large enough for her to put her mouth on, even if it wasn't fully erect or hard.

She bobbed her mouth up and down, her eyes looking up at Clay as she serviced him. Luckily, her insides were much less hot than her scales and didn't burn his dick, which would've been a bad picture. She continued sucking him, reveling in the taste of his skin and the occasional bead of precum that she could taste. Peril noticed that, as she sucked him, his dick only became bigger until she couldn't easily put her mouth on it. "Do all you MudWings have huge dicks?" She asked, stopping only to take a breath and ask him, before her head continued to sway up and down, stroking his cock.

"How would I know?" He responded. Once his dick had finally reached its max length, Peril amped up the intensity. She went faster, and shoved her head on to the point where she could feel his dick's head poking through to the back of her throat, before pulling back to only hold his tip in her mouth. Clay laid his head back, his eyes closed as he enjoyed her eager mouth on his extra-large meatstick.

Though Peril was careful to breathe through her nose so she wouldn't suffocate, it was impossible for her to keep down the sounds of slight gagging as Clay's dick stretched out her mouth and curved into her throat. Clay tried, but couldn't keep his moans down, and regularly let out an encouraging gasp as pressure built up in his dick. Peril only sped up more as the two continued, her snout smacking against Clay's underbelly as she took all of him in.

"Peril, I think--" Peril knew he was close, and put all of her strength into shoving him further into her throat's depths; but his dick wasn't getting any bigger, so Peril had to settle with what he had. As the first burst of off-white fluid made its way into her mouth, Peril shoved herself back onto him and moaned as his fluid hit the walls of her throat and slowly flowed downwards.

Peril didn't move until Clay was completely done, waiting for all of his many spurts of cum to subside. When he'd finished, Peril pulled up and took his cock out of her throat, panting. "Three moons," she started, gasping, "you are way too good at sex to not be fucking me every day. Like, you have a talent for this." She explained, licking her lips. "You're fuckin' huge!" She pointed at his still-erect cock, which was indeed much larger than other dragons'.

"Are you done now?" Clay asked, blushing. His instincts told him he needed to be the one to fuck her and dominate her, instead of letting her do all the work, but he kept himself still.

"Ohoho, not even close. If you were smaller, maybe, but not now!" She stood up, still breathing heavily, and positioned herself so her slit was lined up with Clay's protruding cock. She was careful so that her scales wouldn't burn him, and the only part of her body touching him would be her vagina. "You'd better be ready, big guy!"

Instead of being careful, she shoved herself fully onto his amazingly large dick in an instant. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, and held herself there until she was ready again. She took deep breaths, and then pulled him out of her. Then she went down again. Although it hurt in ways she'd never before experienced, even under Scarlet, each time she went down on his dick he reached into her depths and did much more than just 'hit' her spot. The mixture of unyielding pain and pleasure was almost too much for her virgin pussy to handle. She sped up nonetheless, enjoying every second of the intense sex. Though, after all, it was too much for her first time and by the fifth time she went down on him, she came, her fluid rushing over Clay's dick and seeping onto the base where the two were locked until Peril had the strength to continue.

"Three moons," she gasped. "I wish you knew how fucking amazing this feeling is. We're doing this again tomorrow whether you want to or not!" Before letting him respond, Peril went back to riding him, quickly pulling him out and then shoving him back in as her perfectly tight walls stretched against his overly large dick. The two exchanged loud moans as Peril sped up, slapping her folds against his underbelly again and again as she went up and down on him. "Oh fuck, oh fucking hell, harder, damnit!" She yelled, even though she was currently the one fucking him.

"P-Peril, stop, I'm getting close!"

"Stop? No fuckin'-- oh shit, ah! Fuck me, Clay! Fuck me!" She moaned, as if Clay had any say in the matter. Or maybe she was just fantasizing out loud. Anyways, Clay did indeed cum into her depths, and Peril sat on his length, waiting for his spurts to die down. When they'd seem to come to a stop, Peril moved her tunnel up and down on Clay's member, milking the last bits of his cum out.

"Peril!" Clay complained, even though he was probably the luckiest dragon in the world right now.

"What?" She responded, confused as to why he'd be complaining.

"What if you get an egg?"

"Oh, calm down you sourpuss. I'll be fine. Heck, if I don't get an egg from this, I'll just have to try again, and again until I get one."

"You want a dragonet?"

"With you, absolutely and indefinitely. If any other dragon tries to fuck me I'll burn their face into a pile of ash."

"Very reassuring... Now can you get off of me?"

"Nah. I'm gonna sit here for a little while." The two were still connected by their genitals as Clay gave up with a sigh, knowing this was probably going to be a recurring thing.


	6. Qibli x Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're not confused, the setting is Jade Mountain Academy (because all dragon sex begins at school of course) late night, just a day before school is back in for the winglets. A few dragons came back early. This is an AU without Darkstalker haunting Moon's thoughts, but everything else happened mostly the same and school continued instead of Book 10's events.

Winter sighed. He sat away from the rest of his winglet, mulling over a scroll he held tightly in his frigid claws. He read it multiple times already, but his eyes stuck to the scroll like glue. It read;

_Winter_

_I know how you feel. I know about both you and Qibli's affection for me. I've known for a long time, but I'm just not ready for that. I'll see you soon, though, I'll be back before school starts, and we can talk about this in person. Okay? I want us to be friends, for now. Please don't ruin it for both of us. I really do enjoy you and Qibli around me._

_I'm sorry, -Moonwatcher_

"Hey! Icicle-face!" A voice called from behind him. "Come join us! You're being cold!" The voice died down, seeming to make a joke about Winter being 'cold' because he's an IceWing. Winter sighed again and closed the scroll. He put it down on the ground and scraped some nearby rocks onto it with his tail, crudely hiding it from himself and the others. He then lugged himself over to the rest of his winglet, knowing he'd just be taunted if he didn't eventually join them.

"There he is!" Kinkajou yelled, smiling. "Come join us! Now that pretty much everyone's here, I had an idea for a game we could play!"

Turtle sat next to Kinkajou, and on the other side, Qibli sat next to Winter, all four of them facing a small fire. They were outside, under the three moons and a couple other winglets were doing the same thing in the distance. "What is it?" Qibli asked. Winter didn't notice, but he'd sat down uncomfortably close to Qibli, nearly brushing up against him. Qibli seemed to enjoy it, though.

"Okay, hear me out guys. We're gonna play truth or dare, but with a TWIST!" She made fake cheering noises to go with her loud words. Turtle clapped quietly, just to make her feel like they weren't leaving her out.

"What's the twist?" He asked, egging her on.

"You have to come up with a crazy stupid dare or truth that the other dragon finds really uncomfortable, and you can't say no to it! If you do, all three of the rest of us get to randomly prank you during the school year and embarrass you publicly!"

Qibli cheered, immediately on board with the idea. Turtle seemed fine with it too, so Winter agreed, a little unenthusiastic. "So who's going first?" Qibli asked.

The dares and truths continued for a long time. It had probably been an hour full of stupid dates and truths. There was a lot of kissing for whatever reason, but there wasn't much else to do for dares besides eating or licking trees and rocks. Winter learned more about his friends than he ever thought of before. Lots of embarrassing stories about the past and secrets that Winter didn't really want to know. Though, it was getting late. Soon enough, they had to wrap up.

"Hold on. One more." Winter, of all dragons, requested. Something had been on his mind since reading Moon's letter. During the time, Qibli had also noticeably scooted closer to Winter, to the point where they brushed up against each other. Winter wanted to test just exactly what was on his mind. "I have a dare for you, Qibli."

"What is it?" He asked. Winter, just looking at Qibli's face and thinking about his next words filled him with a greed he didn't know he had in him. He wanted Qibli to be his. He wanted to shove his dick into that handsome face of his and fuck him into submission.

He moved his snout close to one of his ears and whispered; " _I dare you to let me fuck you._ " In the background, Turtle seemed to understand what was about to happen. Probably because Winter was sporting a visible erection. He covered Kinkajou's eyes and turned her around, then joined her looking away.

Qibli didn't respond, but kissed him passionately. He bit Winter's lower lip, asking to shove his tongue in, but Winter refused. Rather, he took control and moved his tongue past Qibli's and into his mouth. Qibli let himself be dominated, letting his mouth be explored as Winter pushed him over onto his back. Winter didn't break the kiss, and Qibli left himself open to anything Winter wanted to do to him. Winter shoved one claw into Qibli's plump, tight asshole as he kissed him, and started rubbing his cold dick along Qibli's chest. Qibli moaned as Winter pumped his claw in and out of his ass.

The two continued like this for a while, until Winter broke the kiss, feeling the pressure build up in his dick.  _I'm not going to waste it like this._ He thought, pulling back. Qibli, knowing Winter's intentions, rolled onto his belly with his mouth wide open, arching up to give Winter a hole to fuck. He looked up at Winter with a begging expression, which only made Winter hornier.

"Beg." Winter commanded, holding Qibli by the horns.

"Oh, please Prince Winter, fill my face to the brim with your sweet cum." Qibli responded in an over-exaggerated begging voice. Winter's above-average dick shoved into Qibli's wet, waiting mouth, nearly making him gag. It reached to the back of his mouth and its girth stretched out his mouth. Winter thrusted in and out, stroking his length on Qibli's walls. Qibli did nothing but sit there and encourage Winter by wrapping his tongue around his dick as much as he could and using it to stroke him.

Winter was already about to cum before being sucked off, so it didn't take long until he grunted, stopping with his entire dick in Qibli's pried-open mouth. His pressure released, sending the bursts of sticky cum into his mouth. Qibli, careful not to swallow, let the cum build up until it overflowed. The two sat like that for more than a solid minute while Winter emptied himself. Qibli, seeing no reason to let the rest go to waste, began to eagerly drink down his fluid. Winter pulled out, and not seeing any reason to continue, turned away to clean himself off.

"Hold on." Qibli said before Winter could get any of the fluid off.

"What?" He asked. Qibli moved closer, and still acting like his submissive bitch, carefully took Winter's head into his hands as if Winter would slap him just for touching him.

" _She turned me down too. Will you be my mate, instead?_ " Qibli whispered. He made it obvious he'd be the submissive one already. " _Please. I want to be your plaything to fuck. I've always admired you and your heroic, dashing looks. I could never be anything like you._ "

Winter moved his head closer to Qibli's and kissed him again. " _If that's what you want, then I hope you're ready. Being my toy won't be easy on either of your holes._ " Winter teased, then pinned Qibli down. Winter leaned his head down to Qibli's neck, searching for the sensitive spot on his neck by licking him slowly. Qibli let out a loud moan to confirm where Winter found it, and then Winter bit down, hard. Hard enough to draw considerable blood and tear through his scales. Qibli flinched and whimpered, but stared up at Winter longingly. "Now everyone will know you're  _mine_." Winter said, a bit louder than he meant to. That didn't matter, though, as he was fairly sure Turtle and Kinkajou were getting it on on the other side of the fire.

Winter licked the bleeding spots on his neck until they'd nearly stopped, then nuzzled Qibli's snout lovingly. "Please, fuck me. Stretch my hole out. Fuck me into complete submission." He begged, again. Winter was already lining his girthy cock up with his virgin, tight asshole. He then leaned down to passionately kiss Qibli again, holding his tongue captive with his own, before completely ravaging his asshole with a quick, hard thrust. Qibli tried to yell, but he was too muffled by Winter's mouth to make a sound. Winter continued thrusting in and out of him, stretching his small asshole out as he rammed into his depths.

When Qibli was done trying to scream, Winter pulled his mouth back and focused on fucking Qibli with all of his strength. Qibli moaned embarrassingly loud every time Winter thrusted into him, but he could hardly help it. Winter's cold dick felt so amazing scraping against the sides of his warm walls, heated by his recent time in the desert. Not to mention, again, his asshole was literally being stretched. Winter, in length, wasn't very big, but had the widest, girthiest cock Qibli could even imagine. "Holy shit," he gasped. "By the moons and the stars, harder! Please! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," he moaned and moaned again.

"Don't boss me around," Winter growled, taking the time to seriously be the dominant one. He held Qibli's throat with one hand, nearly choking him.

Qibli, still having a sense of humor, managed to grunt out a muffled "kinky," still moaning through Winter's embrace.

Winter continued to fuck him hard. Qibli, not feeling his own needs met, started to masturbate, stroking his own meat which already was rubbing against Winter's underbelly as he thrusted into him. The two were both feeling themselves close to orgasm, when a set of wingbeats came from behind them.

"Winter?" Qibli grunted, knowing who that could be.

"No." He responded. Winter moved his hand from his neck to his jaw, holding his head to look straight into his eyes. "You'll look at me and  _only_ me. Don't think about her. You're mine, now." Qibli obliged, smiling seductively and staring into Winter's eyes with lust and longing.

Winter didn't even warn Qibli before he came, shooting his seed into the depths of his stretched asshole. Qibli tried to warn Winter of his own orgasm, shooting his own cum all over Winter's chest, but was cut off. The two sat there until they were done. Winter looked down at his chest, then back at Qibli.

"Clean me off." He growled, keeping his dick inside of him. Qibli obliged, licking up his own cum from Winter's chest.

"What are you two  _doing?_ " Moonwatcher asked from behind them. "What are  _you_ two doing?" She asked again, this time directed at Turtle and Kinkajou.

Winter growled lowly at Qibli, and Qibli closed his eyes, continuing to clean Winter off without even looking at Moon. On the other side of the fire, Kinkajou was jacking Turtle off with her mouth open, rested nearly on his dick. "We're-- I didn't--" Turtle tried to explain.

"Okay, no, hold on. I could see  _you_ trying to run from her, so you're fine," she said, pointing at Turtle, "but what the fuck are you two doing? And Kinkajou, you're way too young! Three moons!"


	7. Turtle x Kinkajou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort-of a continuation of Qinter. Also, in case it wasn't clear, these events are a year after the 'present'.

"Hey! Kinkajou, stop!" Turtle yelled, unable to free himself from Kinkajou's grasp on his wrist. It wasn't like he didn't have the strength to pull himself away from the much smaller dragonet, it was more that he didn't want to upset her. Then again, she was, by definition only, trying to rape him, so Turtle was conflicted.

"No way! If those two get to do it, then we're gonna do it too!" Kinkajou yelled back, leading him along.

"I'm still one year too young, and you're two years too young! This isn't right!" Turtle complained back. Though, truth be told, just looking down at the smaller dragonet was turning him on.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you masturbating earlier and moaning my name before the others got here?" Turtle blushed furiously, looking for a comeback to that. He didn't have many choices now.

"I- I wasn't-- Wait, were you spying on me?"

"Yes, I was Turtle! Believe it or not I, Kinkajou, also masturbate furiously thinking of you! It doesn't take a love spell to make me have feelings for you!" Kinkajou turned to look back at Turtle, blushing. She did well to keep her pink scales at bay from the rest of her body, but her face was covered in them.

"Okay, okay! I have a crush on you, you have a crush on me, can we leave it at that and wait, oh I don't know, two years until we're both mature enough for this?!"

"No!" Kinkajou replied, flatly. Turtle groaned, still letting himself be lead around by the bubbly dragonet. "All you have to do is not get me pregnant, and everything's fine!"

Turtle wanted to protest, but he was beat. He really did want to fuck her, but didn't want to seem like a pedophile. He was fairly sure Kinkajou would fuck him in his sleep if she had to, so he decided to give up. "Fine, but this is not going to be a recurring thing! I'll fuck you as much as you want when you're older, but for now this is it!"

"Fine then, if you're not going to comply then I'll just have to do it when you sleep!"  _Three moons, I was right!_ Turtle thought to himself, groaning.

"Where are you even taking me? We've been walking like this forever."

"It's just up ahead. Now stop complaining, it's not every day a girl walks up to you and asks you to fuck her!"

"You didn't even ask!" Turtle complained again. Kinkajou took a sharp turn into a rather small, empty room and Turtle followed. She let go of Turtle's wrist and turned around, her head to the ground, ass in the air, and her tail lifted to show off her orifices.

"Okay, now I'm asking you to fuck me. Will you just fucking fuck me already?" Turtle had a million questions and concerns and just blatant other things to say, but really couldn't hold himself back any more. It's one thing for some other girl dragon to walk up and shove her pussy in his face, then there was Kinkajou doing it. He could have refused with anyone else, but of course it was Kinkajou.

Turtle felt his cock growing between his legs, rubbing up against his underbelly. It twitched and pulsed, begging to be shoved inside her slick, warm walls. Turtle's ideas of things to say or ask disappeared as he thought of one thing and only that: fuck Kinkajou. He made his way over to the bent over RainWing, walking a little awkward from the visible erection he was sporting.

"There we go! Now come on, I'm not waiting two years of your dick leaking on the floor. You know you wanna fuck me! If you don't, you can look at your dick, 'cause he knows!" Turtle was done wasting time talking. He lined himself up to Kinkajou's puckered asshole, but Kinkajou pushed his member away, making it fling around rather painfully. "Woah now, I may be horny but I'm not stupid. I'm tiny, and you're big, so you have no chance of fucking me there."

"What exactly do you want me to do?!" Turtle asked, aggravated. He rubbed his dick, half to keep it erect and ready, and half to relieve the pain.

"I'm over here shoving my vagina in your face! What else are you gonna fuck back there? I don't see any other holes!" Kinkajou snapped back angrily. Turtle growled a bit before moving his dick downwards a little to line himself up for the last time, pressing against the folds of her ready pussy.

"This okay, or are you gonna shove me away again?" Turtle asked. Both of them were pretty pissed at each other now, and angry sex was never a pretty picture, especially involving dragons.

"Yes, you dumbass! Now fuck me! How many times--" she stopped, Turtle grabbing her snout. Kinkajou guessed that was because of one of two reasons: one, she was talking too much, or two, he didn't want her to scream. When Turtle shoved all of his length straight into her cunt with all of his anger behind it, Kinkajou guessed it was number two as she tried to scream through his hold on her.

Turtle, by no means, had a large or long dick, but he barely fit inside the smaller dragonet. He was surely stretching her out every second he was in her, which would leave a visible reminder somebody fucked her for a long time. The two had already been caught once, so if Moon saw Kinkajou with her newly enlarged orifice, she'd immediately know Turtle was the one who did it, and he was  _not_ ready to face the NightWing when she was angry.

 _I enchant this dragon and all of her holes to fit anything put inside without hurting her, and without stretching her out._ Turtle thought, still slowly pulling out and thrusting back into Kinkajou. He felt extremely guilty using his Animus power for sex, but he didn't want to hurt Kinkajou or get in trouble. Kinkajou, though muffled by Turtle, still hadn't gotten used to being stretched until the spell kicked in, and all of the pain disappeared. Her pained sobs turned to loud moans of pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her head, her eyelids closing. Turtle let go of her snout, and instead held one of his hands on her tail for balance, and his other on her surprisingly plump and soft ass to pull her towards him whenever he thrusted into her.

Her walls felt exactly the same, much to Turtle's relief, but it seemed obvious she wasn't being stretched any more. Turtle was fairly sure he could see his own dick bulging out of Kinkajou's underbelly, but ignored it, knowing she wasn't in pain any more. Now it was Turtle's turn to moan. He could not only see his dick going way too far into the little dragonet, but he could feel his tip reaching into her womb whenever he thrusted in, and then when he pulled out, he felt slight resistance as it slid out of the open space to join the rest of her wet confines.

Both of them were in a state of indescribable pleasure and moaned in synchrony, enjoying the other's genitals. All of this was only possible from the perfect combination of Turtle, a more grown dragonet with Animus magic, and Kinkajou, a small dragonet with small holes to match. Kinkajou, unable to speak from the pleasure that she audibly declared through sounds you could only hear in sex, didn't say a thing when she came, her walls seeming to expand as the warm fluid rushed over Turtle's cock and seemed to rush out, dripping onto the floor. Now they were only more audible as Turtle continued to thrust in, but every time his underbelly met hers, they produced a wet-sounding  _smack_ which only continued in audibility as Kinkajou orgasmed not even a minute later.

Finally, Turtle's pressure was building up. He couldn't take the amazing feeing of her drenched walls tightening and loosening around his dick, and soon had to pull out to not impregnate her. But instead of letting the cum go to waste, Turtle was feeling cocky and a little agitated from before, and, knowing the spell was in effect, thrusted into her unimaginably tight asshole; the skin and flesh parting to make way for the larger sex tool but still contracting, closing, and stroking his dick at the same time. Both of them let out an even louder moan, but Kinkajou's was probably the loudest; echoing out into the hallways. Hopefully nobody else was around.

Turtle's cum came out in many blasts, filling in Kinkajou's little asshole. Kinkajou, surprised that he even fit in there, felt even more pleasure taking him anally than vaginally. Not much to Turtle's surprise, Kinkajou now tried to fuck him herself, swaying her hips so that his dick was still being stroked by her even tighter walls. Turtle just sat there and took it, as he could already feel another orgasm building up. Even quicker than Kinkajou's second orgasm, Turtle came again, truly filling her walls and even reaching into her stomach. Kinkajou, pleased, slid herself off of him to lay on the floor. Turtle turned to leave and clean himself off, but was fairly sure Kinkajou was already masturbating to get out one more orgasm.


	8. Anemone x Tamarin

Anemone laid, floating, in the underground lake, facing the sky that peered down from a large opening in the cavernous space. She squinted, looking up at the bright sky but away from the midday sun. A couple of dragons flew ahead, but their figures were blocked out by the light of the sun and Anemone couldn't even make out their tribes.

It was a period of free time where the students at the academy were free to do whatever they wanted (besides blow something up, for various obvious reasons). Anemone always spent her free time in the underground lake because that was also where Tamarin, a RainWing she deeply cared for, seemed to gravitate to.

At this point, Jade Mountain Academy's original 'issues' (which, again, consisted of explosions and death) had been left in the past. Most of the other students finished their education or otherwise had already left. It had been years, after all, since everything had calmed down, hopefully for good. The younger dragonets like Anemone, Tamarin, and Kinkajou were still learning. New dragons had come, and a rare few gone, but nobody was interesting. They were boring lumps, in Anemone's opinion.

That was just another reason she liked to be around the blind dragonet.  _She_ wasn't a boring lump. She was an awesome dragon that Anemone always felt close to. Realizing she'd turned over and was staring at the brown-gray RainWing, who seemed to blend into the dark colors of the cave, she quickly looked away to scour the rest of the open area before Tamarin could realize.

She spotted Pike, reading a scroll on the shore on the other side of the lake. He occasionally looked up to make sure Anemone was still there, then continued to read his scroll. Pike was still Anemone's bodyguard of sorts. He was kind, to both her and Tamarin, but if anybody seemed to forget for even half a second that she was royalty, Pike felt the need to remind them. It was annoying.

She also noticed Turtle, who seemed to be sleeping in the shallow waters. He was curled up in a ball with his tail wrapped around him, his snout buried in the water and his eyes above water. Turtle had finished his education, but still stuck around Jade Mountain to watch Anemone. He wasn't her bodyguard or anything, but he was like a visible reminder to not use her Animus power for something stupid. He would've worded it different, but that's basically what he was.

Anemone sighed, taking a wistful look at Tamarin. She'd had a very visible crush on Tamarin for a long time, but never admitted it. She didn't know whether Tamarin felt the same or not. She always worried that if she asked her about the subject, she'd turn her down and then Anemone would never get another chance. And of course, she didn't want to enchant her to love her. That wouldn't be right at all.

She didn't know in the slightest that Tamarin felt the same. Tamarin, knowing full well that Anemone was staring at her rather lustfully, turned her head a bit slowly to meet her gaze. Anemone quickly dived below the water, and re-appeared underneath the ledge Tamarin was sitting on. She dragged herself onto land, trying not to be awkward. She already failed that part before she started.

"Hello," Tamarin said to her, still looking in her direction. "You're blushing profusely."

Anemone, realizing she was right, turned away to calm herself down. She didn't realize herself that she was blushing until Tamarin pointed it out. "Thank you, for uh, pointing that out." She responded, turning back. The two shared a minute of awkward silence and awkward staring until Anemone started blushing again and had to get herself under control.

"What are you... up to?" Tamarin asked, Anemone's awkwardness rubbing off already.

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you. I mean, if you're free or... whatever." Anemone answered, and moved up the ledge to sit next to her. Tamarin scooted over a bit to give her more room. She then looked around, as if to gesture there was nothing to distract her or otherwise keep her busy.

"Yeah, I'm free. What did you want to talk about?" Tamarin asked, a bit more skeptical than she meant to be.

"I, uh..." Anemone paused, feeling like Tamarin knew what she wanted to ask. She changed her original plans quickly. "So, why do you like to be down here so much?"

"It's relaxing." Tamarin answered plainly. Sensing Anemone wanted more than that, she continued after a moment of silence. "For one thing, the smoke I smell just seems to be clearer down here. The air's rather clean and humid."

"That makes sense," Anemone responded, completely bluffing. She barely knew how Tamarin felt about her... predicament.

"Plus, you're here. Besides Kinkajou, you're the only one I can really talk to. I like having you around." Anemone turned her head away, blushing again. Then Tamarin realized she basically said exactly what Anemone wanted, and also blushed a bit, though it was much more controlled.

"Haha, about that," Anemone said, even more awkward than before. "Do you want to, um, be more than we already are?"

"Pardon?" Tamarin acted confused, but already knew her answer to Anemone's next question.

"I mean- Y'know, like, the next step. I, I uh, okay." She stuttered, confusing herself. "I love you. Tamarin. Do you wanna be, like, mates?"

"Yeah," Tamarin answered, faster than she meant to. "I mean, I figured one of you two would eventually ask me. I always hoped it'd be you, as Kinkajou's always 'busy' with your brother."

"Wait-- Never mind, I actually really don't want to know. So, now that that's settled, do you um..."

Tamarin stopped her by shoving her snout up against hers, her tongue slipping into the unsuspecting Anemone's mouth. Anemone obliged and slid her own tongue into Tamarin's open mouth. The two shared a small moan, and Tamarin put one clawed hand gently against Anemone's cheek, encouraging her. Anemone, on the other hand, was feeling a bit more devilish, and shot her tail over to Tamarin's underbelly, searching for her slit. Before Tamarin could understand, Anemone succeeded and shoved the pointed tip of her tail into her vagina, causing Tamarin to moan through Anemone's hold on her mouth.

The two pulled away, their mouths momentarily connected by a bead of saliva. They shared a grin, Anemone still tail-fucking Tamarin, and then Tamarin lowered her head down to Anemone's wet slit. She began licking the outside, her tongue parting the folds, and then soon moved to her insides. Anemone moaned and grunted as the two continued this routine. As time passed, Anemone pumped more of her tail into Tamarin's pussy, going deeper, which only encouraged Tamarin to eat her out faster.

"Hey, I'm about to-- ah! Fuck!" Anemone cursed, the feeling of her orgasm closing in and muddling her train of thought. Tamarin acknowledged this and tried to hardest to go faster and harder with her tongue. As Anemone came, her fluid rushing into Tamarin's eager mouth, Tamarin felt her own pressure building. She licked up as much as the fluid as she could find until she couldn't wait any longer, and pulled herself off of Anemone's tail. She pinned Anemone down and turned around, essentially sitting down on Anemone's face and shoving her snout into her tight walls. She sure didn't mean to do that, but enjoyed the feeling.

Anemone pulled her snout out in time to not get cum all over her face, and the sweet fluid rushed into her mouth which she'd also barely opened in time. She could feel Tamarin finishing her out, the two trying to get another taste of the other's fluids and searching their interiors for the last remaining drops. Once they'd finished that, Anemone didn't hesitate to continue. She wasn't satisfied yet.

After a minute of awkward stumbling, the two were lined up with each other's folds, their pussies rubbing against each other. They rubbed up and down in opposite directions, while their tails pleasured their mate's asshole, pumping in and out like Anemone had done to Tamarin before, just in a different hole. The two had just enough space to reach their snouts together and kiss again, their tongues back in the wrong mouth.

Though nothing was being inserted into the two's specific genitalia, the friction felt better than a tongue or a tail. With the addition of an anal tail-fucking, both of them quickly built up another orgasm and released it. Their fluids stained each other's underbellies and soaked into the cave floor. Both panting, they disentangled and moved away from each other.

"Thanks," Anemone said. "I've been needing that for a while now."

"We didn't really get to do much, though."

"If you wanna try something different, maybe I'll go out and buy something for... gals like us, and we can have more 'fun' next time."


	9. [RAPE] Winter x Moonwatcher x Qibli

Moonwatcher flew quietly through the night. She glided above the treetops of an expansive forest, beating her wings to move faster as she stayed relatively close to the ground. Her mind wandered as she moved, wondering why she'd been asked out to a rather remote location for vague reasons. Vague reasons by her friends, dragons she trusted, but still vague reasons that gave her a sick feeling in her gut.

She'd tried to reach out multiple times to the deceitful NightWing in her thoughts this night, asking for the older dragon's opinion, but it seemed he was ignoring her. That, or he understood what was going on and secretly let things unfold for themselves. Well, Moon knew that since she didn't have some vision in the forest lately, the world wasn't about to end, but that didn't really lift her spirits.

Of course, she was right to worry. Both Winter and Qibli, two of her best friends that had very obvious crushes on her, put aside their fighting to ask her to come out where nobody could hear or see the events that would transpire. Since the two boys always seemed to be fighting, even for dumb reasons that didn't concern her, it raised obvious suspicion. Darkstalker sure wasn't easing her, either.

She soon landed in a clearing marked by a set of lanterns and two dragons-- one blue, one yellow-- and sighed heavily. She looked at the two boys warily, then around the clearing, before approaching. "Hey, Moon! Glad you could make it!" Qibli called to her cheerily. His happy attitude somewhat eased her, and she told herself nothing bad would come from this. Though, Qibli seemed to be smiling a bit too wide.

"Yeah... Nice to see you, Qibli. You too, Winter." The ice dragon waved a greeting in response, nodding. The two seemed mostly normal. "So why did you ask me out here? It's kind of... remote." Qibli's smile was definitely too wide. Moon tried to tell herself that one couldn't smile too wide, but half of her completely disagreed.

"We found something cool out here the other day, hunting. We wanted to show you. The trees are too dense around here, so you can't fly into it." Qibli was lying through his teeth, but only about half of it. The only 'cool thing' Moon would see was a pair of dicks, but the trees were indeed too dense to fly into, which was perfect for the offensive act the two boys had planned.

"Are you sure? It's kind of dark out. We could just do this during the day, can't we?" Moon thought she saw Winter frown, but he turned away before she could confirm it. He seemed to be refueling his lantern, but she didn't see anything he could be using.

"Come on, you came all the way out here, it'd be a waste to go back now. What else would we do here? Play tic-tac-toe in the dirt?" Qibli joked. There definitely wasn't anything but dirt and trees around, so if she wanted to stick around, the group would be going into the forest or playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Moon admitted that wouldn't be any fun.

She could've sworn she heard Darkstalker snicker as she tried to speak again. "Well... alright. You can show me." She admitted, reluctantly. Qibli beckoned for her to follow him. She did so. Winter waited until she'd passed, and followed from the rear. Both boys, carrying a lantern with a talon on their wings, surrounded her as the three walked in between the dense surrounding of wide, green trees.

It wasn't long before Moon became suspicious of the two. She looked around warily, trying to find an exit. She knew that nothing good could come from this. Noticing her suspicion, Winter cleared his throat loudly, signaling to Qibli. Qibli looked back at him and nodded. A moment later, the two had their lanterns flicker off, leaving the group in complete darkness. Moon tried to run, but claws gripped her by the tail and pulled her back. She tried to kick at the disembodied hand, but they just took hold of her leg and held her there.

She could feel something rather cold and thick rubbing up against her pussy. She let out a surprise yelp, and was too distracted to possibly wrench herself from the grip that grabbed around her horns. She only had a second anyways until claws dug into her back and something of similar to shape as what was rubbing her sensitive folds, but much more warm, pumped into her mouth, causing her to gag.

The lantern in front came back on, and Moon's eyes met with Qibli's. He was smiling widely, similar to beforehand. His swelling dick was in her mouth, and he was standing with his front legs on top of her. Moon tried to struggle, but Qibli held tight on her horns and made sure his dick was far into her wet mouth. She had no room to move as the other dragon, who was obviously Winter, shoved his own cock slowly into Moon's rapidly wetting cunt. She tried to whine, protesting by thrashing her body about, but it was completely futile. Qibli held both her front legs together with his tail, and Winter held one back leg with his hand and the other with his tail. She would try to hit Winter with her tail, but at this point, what reason did he have not to bite her tail and keep it stuck in his mouth?

Now Darkstalker couldn't hide his amusement. He quietly laughed in Moon's head, listening to her rampant, scared thoughts about being fucked.  _"You're much too trusting of these boys, Moon."_ He pointed out. Moon cursed him in her thoughts. Moments after, Winter remembered to turn on his own lantern. Now the three were truly illuminated and Moon could watch as she was fucked from both sides. She looked up at Qibli, begging with her eyes for him to stop. He shook his head, still grinning. Rather, instead of stopping, he began. He pulled his dick out till just the tip was held in her soft mouth, then thrusted in, his dick rubbing all up against her tongue. Though she hated thinking about it, the taste of Qibli's dick was amazing. If she wasn't being raped right now, she'd probably enjoy the experience.

Those thoughts faded away as Winter was a little less gentle. He rapidly started to fuck her with no relent, pushing his large member into her warm, tight, virgin walls and pulling out within a second. Moon tried to scream as her hymen broke, but Qibli just mouthraped her harder to get her to shut up. Of course, nobody would hear her even if they were trying to kill her instead of fuck her. There were no dragons nor scavengers that would come to Moon's aid tonight.

Both boys pumped their meat in and out of her wet walls, each thinking they had the better end of her. Moon whined and moaned and gagged as they raped her smaller holes, trying to protest all the while. They only fucked her harder with every movement she made.

Qibli was the first to cum. He didn't stop raping her mouth as his cum spurted into her stretched-open mouth, rubbing against her tongue. Moon remarked that, again, she would enjoy blowjobs if she was the one giving them. Winter soon followed Qibli, bursts of white, warm fluid flowing into Moon's abused snatch. The two hadn't stopped thrusting yet, and seemed to be going for at least two orgasms.

Moon gave in at this point. She couldn't move, and trying just made it worse. She limped herself and let herself by raped on both ends, closing her eyes and waiting for it all to finish. The boys seemed encouraged by this and increased their thrusts in strength and speed, until ultimately, they both came again. Moon was fairly pissed off, but she reasoned the boys already raped her, so they may as well beat her down if she tried anything.

She drank down Qibli's cum and waited for the two to pull out. When they did, she fell to the ground on her side and panted for breath. She glared at the boys who shared a sardonic smile. Some of Winter's cum leaked out of her cunt as she laid in the grass, illuminated by the lanterns. "Don't tell anyone about this," Winter growled. Qibli chuckled and walked off as his erection died down. "Otherwise, we'll just have to make your life a bit more hard." He walked off with Qibli, and Moon was left there with her thoughts, a swollen, dripping pussy, and Darkstalker.

 _"Don't worry, Moon,"_ Darkstalker began. Moon had the strength to groan, and did so.  _"Find my scroll and release me. I'll make sure they never touch you again."_ He reasoned. Moon questioned him with his thoughts, but he went silent. That was, besides a small incoherent mumble that had an oddly possessive touch to it. 


	10. Blister x Morrowseer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, I mostly used the Graphic Novel's size images, and if you look at any picture from there with both Morrowseer and Blister, well, it's amazing this lemon is even possible.

What would have happened if Morrowseer had his way all along? The dragonets killed, Blister taking her place as SandWing queen, and the RainWings on the verge of complete extinction. The NightWings overtook the Rainforest, with Morrowseer leading them along. Of course, Battlewinner wouldn't be able to leave the volcano for a while. It was possible she'd never leave, due to the complications of her having to stay in the lava. Instead, poor Greatness was the new queen, but truly only carried out the will of Morrowseer.

The war was over, but the fighting was not. The tribes, previously pitted against each other, still held resentment for the cunning, unfair way Blister rose to the throne and Morrowseer killed thousands of innocent dragons-- the  _most_ innocent dragons on the continent who'd completely abstained from the war.

Of course, none of that matters here. Some years now have passed since all this came to a close. Although it was beneficial for both of them to be the leaders of their tribes, both had put aside their habits of killing off pawns for a separate reason. They were malicious and downright evil, but that doesn't mean they didn't have a sense of affection.

Blister, in particular, found that most of her own tribe were simply disappointing and unfit to be her mate, and much less worthy to be a king even if they held no power. She longed for the only dragon who could possibly outwit her (though even now she refused to admit it), the dragon who made her dreams come true.

It had become increasingly boring as Blister went through mating season after mating season with nothing but limp-dick servants to please her. Her mind often wandered to Morrowseer, wishing for him to visit her... and fuck her. Today, that wish came true when a startled, young male servant burst through the doors to her throne room. She was in the middle of masturbating, and didn't stop as he entered. She'd ordered for another boy to come please her recently, and made a show of her lust publicly to the young male. He blushed furiously, and wouldn't look at her, as he'd come in for a different reason.

"M-My Queen," he started, bowing. Blister just looked over him, disappointed, and waited for him to continue. "You have a visitor. A NightWing, coming this way." He announced. Blister stopped for a moment. She began to get up, then grinned to herself, sitting back down and continuing her masturbation.

"Ask his name. If it is Morrowseer, send him in immediately. Tell the guards to let him in without any resistance. If he is not Morrowseer, send him away. Or kill him. I don't care." She waved him away, and continued shoving a set of claws up her dripping pussy, trying to feel for any pleasure to stop the pangs and need of mating season. Just imagining that this NightWing could be Morrowseer immediately sent a feeling of lust through her. She nearly orgasmed waiting for him, but held it in in anticipation.

Just when she'd got tired of waiting and dismissed it as a different NightWing, her doors opened again, two guards holding them. In the middle, Morrowseer walked through. Blister made sure to hold her legs wide apart so he could see her red, puffed-up pussy that begged for any size or shape of dick. Blister bit her lip, spreading her cunt with two claws in an attempt to turn Morrowseer on. He seemed to act unimpressed, but his dick had been already unsheathed since he'd walked into the room. Blister saw one of the guards looking at him suspiciously, and she'd just caught sight of his member before he tried to cover it with his tail.

"What a surprise!" Blister said, much too cheery for her normal self. "What brings you here?" She asked, slightly more formal.

Morrowseer paused. He did have serious topics to go over with the SandWing queen, but he felt an undeniable urge to fuck her. She was begging to be fucked, so he suspected she wouldn't talk until she was satisfied either way. "Are you in heat?" He asked evenly.

"Why, yes. I'm looking for a nice shaft to please me." She remarked teasingly, knowing Morrowseer was rock-hard and erect. "After all... I haven't found my king, yet." Morrowseer had a new idea, suddenly. Blister didn't seem to realize in her state, only focused on sex, how much Morrowseer would truly benefit from this meeting.

"I did come here to talk business," he began. Blister frowned at his grim attitude. "But I think I may stay a while. That is, if you would like me to be your mate. Your... king." He insisted.

"Yes! Done, now come fuck me!" She immediately replied. Morrowseer was startled at how sudden her personality changed, but took advantage of it. He wasn't going to waste the chance to be king of two tribes.

Blister's mind, muddled by the need to appease her heat, and her need to be fucked by the much lager NightWing, could think of nothing but sex. She knew in the back of her mind this was a mistake and hated how she was stupid enough to allow this to happen, but there was nothing she could do now. She may as well enjoy the ride.

Morrowseer clambered over to the desperate Queen, making no more effort to conceal his erection. The guards behind closed the doors, happily turning a blind eye to the scene. He smiled wickedly at her for just a moment before returning to his normal, grim-faced attitude. With his size compared to Blister's, and the seat of the throne, Morrowseer was in perfect standing position to fuck her. Blister smiled greedily up at him. It was so unprofessional it genuinely hurt the part of her in control, but Morrowseer paid it no mind. He was too busy looking at his dick as it aligned with Blister's all-too-eager cunt. His tip collided with her folds as he slowly pushed himself in, having a bit of trouble with his overly large member.

Blister hissed in discomfort. She'd expected to be feeling pleasure from this as he filled her needy hole, but Morrowseer was generally a much larger dragon and that came with a generally much larger dick. If they were the same size, he'd still have an enormous cock, so it wasn't an understatement that Blister hadn't thought through just what this dragon could do.

Morrowseer had little care for the wellbeing of Blister, except for a tiny pang of affection and genuine lust that he shoved away, and didn't bother to restrain himself. He pushed in as hard as he could, urging his member to sink into the squirming dragon's vagina further. Blister tried to push herself against him, shoving him further, but she didn't have much room to maneuver. Finally, much to Blister's relief, Morrowseer's length fit sheathed into her with a sudden thrust as his bulbous tip snaked into her womb with an unsettling  _POP_ and loosened her hole a bit. Blister moaned in relief, previously feeling agony as her skin stretched to accommodate Morrowseer and his amazing shaft.

This moan was short lived. Morrowseer, after finally making leeway into Blister, had only finished preparations. Now, it was his time to ravage her. Slowly, at first, he pulled out. Then, leaving nothing but the draconic head in, he quickly pumped back into her. Blister whimpered quietly and squinted her eyes. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Morrowseer, but it was all she could do to not scream from the pain.

On the other hand, Morrowseer was in bliss. He continued fucking her, pulling and pushing against her weight as her pussy slowly stretched and spread to accommodate him better. After a minute, Blister began to moan again. She couldn't keep down the sounds of her pleasure as her orgasm closed in. It still hurt like hell for her to be stretched, but now pleasure was returning.

Blister was panting and grunting with every second the NightWing was in her, her head thrown back in bliss. Her tight walls clamped down on Morrowseer's length as she orgasmed, groaning the NightWing's name. Morrowseer grunted an acknowledgement and slowed down to make room for the white fluid to flow around his dick, and once he was lubed enough, went back to his quick pace of thrusting and pumping.

Blister scratched her talons against the throne as she moaned loud and clear. Her wings twitched and sprawled about as she tried to stretch involuntarily. With Morrowseer lubed, she felt no more pain, only endless pleasure. She orgasmed again. Morrowseer hadn't stopped or slowed down any time, and only thrusted harder and harder, until Blister's hips bucked in the air from the dick pushing her up and her own involuntary movements.

She orgasmed twice more in a short amount of time she hadn't paid attention to. She only focused on the wet slapping, moaning, grunting, and the feeling of Morrowseer's huge cock. She could hear Morrowseer getting close to his own orgasm from the panting and grunting on his end. It was only a few more hard thrusts until Morrowseer stopped, all the way inside of her, and let his cum flow out into her womb in bursts. Blister panted and moaned as he came in her, sitting still and reveling in the feeling of being filled.

Eventually, Morrowseer pulled out. Blister frowned again. She could think a bit more clearly now, and suddenly hated this situation, but also desperately wanted more of his cock. She sighed and leaned her head back against the throne, unable to do anything but pant and regain her strength. She glared over at the grinning Morrowseer who continued by rubbing his dick along her open slit.

"I hope you liked that." He chuckled, and finally stepped away from her to clean himself off. After a moment of looking for a rag or cloth or whatever, he grabbed something out of Blister's view and did so. "After all, we'll have to do that more often. A Queen needs heirs and heiresses."


	11. Riptide x Tsunami

Tsunami chuffed, fed up with the complexness of everything that was SeaWing. She didn't grow up taught to have manners, or learn Aquatic, or do just about anything related to SeaWing princesses except swim. She basically knew how to eat, sleep, fight, and swim.

She chuffed, angrily at that, particularly at Aquatic. Riptide still had to teach her, but she often figured a seagull would be able to learn it faster than her. Every day she got something, or everything, wrong multiple times. She also argued with Riptide often, despite his trying to help her. She resented Aquatic and its complex patterns, and then resented the language it replaced for its own complexity.

If there was one good thing that came from her Aquatics teaching, it was Riptide. He was handsome, fairly strong, and resembled a lot of things Tsunami knew she wasn't. She had trouble often with her feelings about him, and internally argued wether she loved him or envied him. Perhaps it was both, until this particular day where Tsunami was even more fed up than usual.

"Why are they signaled on different parts of my body?! They sound the exact fuckin' same as each other!" Tsunami cursed, stamping the ground angrily.

"They sound alike, but all three there-s are completely different from each other. They also change depending on--"

"Fuck that! It's one thing to remember all three different spots for all three definitions, but then if you use them in a sentence they might change again?!" Tsunami yelled questioningly. Riptide nodded, keeping a level voice to try and keep Tsunami as calm as possible.

"That's right. It's not very difficult to remember once you learn it, if you practice. You  _have_ been practicing, right, Tsunami?" He asked accusingly. She glared at him, and he made an innocent gesture with a simple grin.

"Yes, fish face, I practice. Damn day and night, I do! It hardly works at all!" Tsunami complained. Riptide grinned again, genuinely trying to help her.

"Well, I'll just have to see that for myself. Let's meet in the sunken caverns a couple miles from here, and I'll see how you've progressed. You can't have completely forgotten everything you practice." Riptide chuckled as the angry SeaWing took the chance to immediately leave, diving off of the sandy shore into the depths of the water.

**. . .**

Riptide heard swearing before he entered the cavernous space. The fact that he could hear it through a substantial amount of water meant the swearer was yelling said swears. Luckily, there was nothing but ocean and a couple of crabs that edged away from Riptide, giving him suspicious looks as he swam, to hear. Riptide quickly wondered why he came to the conclusion of the crabs being suspicious, when he couldn't even make out their eyes well enough. He shrugged it off, and continued on.

Sure enough, Tsunami was swearing, no joke meant, like a sailor, and an especially angry one at that. The strips of light-up scales all over her SeaWing body flashed in violent succession with each other as Tsunami stamped around. Riptide chose to watch for a moment, trying to understand what she was involuntarily yelling. It was something like-  _Pig-swine son of a squid-gilled land penguin fucking handsome_ , until Tsunami noticed Riptide. Riptide really hoped he wasn't the son she was talking about, as his father was obviously not a subject Tsunami liked. Riptide decided to focus on ' _fucking handsome_ ' as they were the words closest to Tsunami's noticing him. In fact, Tsunami seemed to blush as if she knew this.

"Hello." Riptide said evenly, with a hint of a smile. Amusement danced in his eyes, but he kept it out of his voice. Tsunami groaned and face palmed, with her talons of course, before walking over to Riptide.

"What's so funny, ripsnorter?" Tsunami asked, angrily. Riptide's grin only grew at the mention of her newer nickname for him. That word basically meant extraordinary, but he decided it would be best to let Tsunami figure that out herself.

"Oh, nothing," he began, a bit dismissively. He re-translated what Tsunami had flashed to him, and she groaned again. He didn't emphasize it, but he made it clear she said ' _fucking handsome_ '. "Anyways, that aside, do you want to test your Aquatic now?" He asked, his grin fading slightly.

"Ah, fuck that," Tsunami said, turning away from him. "I'm sure you already picked out those two words and assigned them to yourself. I've at least learned something of aquatic, and those two are words I know. You dope." She added those last words a bit vehemently, but with a hint of embarrassment. "Now we can do the test later, but you're gonna do something else for me, got it?" She continued, rather commandingly. Riptide had a fair idea of where this was going, and wasn't particularly unhappy, but wasn't pleased either. He would be backed into a corner if he refused, he figured, so he made an innocent gesture with his hands and waited for Tsunami to lead on.

So Tsunami did. She lead him farther in the caves and often reassured Riptide to stay nearby with a glance that sent chills down his spine. He simply followed, and waited. Luckily, the cave was not flooded, but rather completely dry despite not being very far under the ocean's floor. Riptide guessed the water was stanched by a different cave system, but he soon corrected himself to pay more attention to his current situation instead of the mechanics of an underwater cave. Yes, indeed, he had priorities, believe it or not.

They kept walking until Tsunami felt this was far enough. She raised one hand in a stopping gesture, waited a moment, and turned to Riptide. "Fuck me." Tsunami said blatantly. Riptide stared at her blanket in feigned ignorance as if he didn't know what that word meant. Tsunami responded with a whack of her tail on his snout.

"Ow," Riptide responded, rubbing his snout. Tsunami stared, waited a moment, then began again.

"Fuck me," she said, her voice a bit lighter. She began to sound like a dragonet playing a game, or demanding something stubbornly. It'd be a rather dirty game, Riptide thought with a shiver in response to an unpleasant image in his head.

"Are you just cursing, or are you asking me something?" Riptide asked, still faking innocence. This time, Tsunami slapped him across the side of his face, still using her tail. Riptide sounded a bit more genuine with his noises of pain, as he noticed that one actually hurt.

"Fuck me," she said, again, quickly. Riptide tried very hard not to associate her with a dragonet.

"You're a princess, I'm not going to--" He stopped playing his game, but Tsunami still didn't care. She grabbed him roughly by the snout and pushed him to the ground, none too gently. Riptide would've compared it more to a shove or throw than a push.

"If you won't fuck me, then I'll fuck you. And I'm not the gentle type," she concluded, standing above him. She brought her face uncomfortably close to his, and her hips awfully close to his nether regions just between his legs. Of course, at that moment, Tsunami smiled and rubbed her own region right against Riptide's. Then, she brought her face closer to him, and bit him on the lip by accident as Riptide tried to protest while Tsunami tried something else.

"Ow!" Riptide yelled, arching his neck back and his face away from hers. He rubbed his lip. "How did you even manage to mess that up so badly?"

"Oh, shut up," Tsunami replied, and looked back at the area between Riptide's spread legs. Riptide followed, and felt before he saw his rather large erection. He thought of a witty comment, and kept it to himself instead.

Tsunami, figuring she'd already botched anything romantic about this, decided to get on with it. She brought her hips up, and then down, slowly onto Riptide's pulsing cock. She moaned, biting her lower lip, and Riptide stifled his own moan as he thought of another witty comment that he found rather amusing. He shrugged it off, and figured he'd settle in for the ride.

Tsunami lowered herself until the folds of her soft pussy rubbed against the skin of Riptide's underbelly, moaning again as she wriggled into a better position, upright, and enjoyed the feeling of Riptide's length filling her. Riptide quickly voiced his own consent as Tsunami brought herself back up, off of Riptide's dick nearly completely, then fell back down. She gradually went faster as she got used to the slight pangs of pain as her tight walls moved around Riptide's cock accommodatingly.  
Riptide urged her on by lightly pressing against her thighs, which she also held with her hands to help her stay upright in a rather awkward position.

"Why are we doing this again?" Riptide asked in that even voice of his.

"Because, I love you, fish-face," Tsunami said with a hint of conclusion in her voice. That was enough for Riptide, now.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not ready to be a father." Riptide shoved Tsunami backwards, but moved with her, his dick slightly stimulated by the sudden movements of the girl holding it bending around. He held her pinned down by the arms, and retracted his dragonhood from Tsunami's well-stretched cunt, none too gently at that, and instead shoved into Tsunami's plump, unused asshole. She yelped in surprise, and swatted at Riptide with her tail in anger.

"Wh-What d'you think you're doing?!" Tsunami yelled, kicking her feet back at him. Riptide was in a position that left him out of her range, so she only made his dick stretch and move her more. She tried to stifle a moan as this happened, but failed. Riptide only answered by quickly pulling out, and vigorously thrusting forward with force. For a moment, Tsunami felt pain. Then it turned to insurmountable pleasure and she let her limbs go limp again as Riptide dominated her, ravaging her tight little rectum.

Riptide smiled at this, and only continued to fuck her. He pumped in, and pulled out, as his dick throbbed and twitched from the pleasurable treatment. Pressure builded, but Riptide figured he'd enjoy this, and tried to keep his orgasm down as long as possible.

Tsunami moaned and threw her hips back at him every time he pulled out, begging for it to re-penetrate her faster. Riptide was already at his limits, so this just made it awkward and harder to do. Tsunami didn't stop, whether she knew all of this or not. She didn't want him to leave her, but she wanted that pleasure of the new thrust as every time hit a spot in her that made her writhe and wriggle with insurmountable pleasure.

And, of course, they moaned. They moaned, groaned, gasped and shouted at each other in pleasure. Neither understood the other, but responded with some sound or other as one rubbed against the other. Riptide was getting close, signaled by the increasing variety of weird sex sounds, and Tsunami encouraged him with her own. A few more pumps, and he finished inside of her, throwing her hips back as he fucked her violently, using one last burst of strength to truly penetrate her depths. His seed came rushing out happily, as happy as such a substance could conceivably be, into her silky asshole walls.

Tsunami wouldn't move off of him, but she muttered something out of Riptide's hearing. She began to violently finger herself and then looked up at him as if she was waiting. Riptide quickly understood, and wordlessly lowered his snout to Tsunami's folds. Of course, he had to remove his dick from her to be able to reach her. She moaned rather sad-like, but then picked up her feverish excitement as Riptide shoved her claw away and the feeling inside of her that replaced it was wet, thin, and probing. She shivered and bucked slightly, nearly shoving Riptide's face into her cunt.

Riptide dodged the movement, but still licked her walls methodically, trying to find the spot that pleased her best from her moans that increased and decreased in volume as Riptide searched. He wasn't sure he found it until Tsunami came with a violent wail, and Riptide's snout was splashed with the milky white fluid. He ignored that on his face for the moment, and instead went back to eating her out, until he'd drank down as much fluid as he could find in the SeaWing princess. Only then did he retract his mouth, and cleaned his snout off with nothing but his tongue.

Tsunami breathed raggedly beneath him. It was deep and methodical now, but still troubled from the intensity of their session. Riptide looked down to see her eyelids closed, and her mouth wide open with her tongue hanging out. Riptide stifled a laugh and sat down next to her, easing his erection, and sleeping comfortably next to his warm mate.


	12. Clay x Starflight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this is about a year after book 1's events, except the dragonets didn't escape because the idea to kill Glory hadn't become clear.

"Your enemies are not going to sit down, share some tea, and talk it out, so fight back you hopeless fucking whelp!" Kestrel yelled, her tail slicing through the air above Clay's dodging head. They'd been going at this for about an hour and Clay honestly wasn't sure wether this was battle practice or Kestrel was actually pissed off and trying to kill him.

"I don't want to fight you! To add onto my reasons, I can't beat you!" Clay reasoned, dodging a swipe of claws with a scared yelp. Kestrel growled at him. She feinted a claw swipe to the left, and planning for him to dodge right, grabbed expectantly for Clay's tail. She caught it and held it firmly, dragging him back. He protested, dragging his claws in the sand.

"Toughen up!" Kestrel yelled. She held his tail up and used her own tail to smack the back of his underbelly-ass area. It left a resonating  _SMACK_ in the air, and the other four dragonets, watching, winced. Then, Kestrel let go of his tail and walked away grumpily. Clay pretended like it wasn't that big of a deal as he walked over to his friends, but his ass stung like hell.

"Are you alright?" Starflight asked. His thoughts wandered as he thought about Clay's stinging behind. At first, he was genuinely concerned for his friend. Then, he progressively thought more perverted as they continued.

"Yeah, it's not bad. Compared to other days when she catches me, that was a light punishment." He explained, sitting down next to his NightWing friend. Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory had already gone back to what they were doing before. They listened with some interest to the two's conversation to confirm Clay was fine, then lost interest soon after.

"It sure sounded bad." Starflight reasoned. He sat down along with Clay, his front legs held closer together in front of him as if he was hiding something. Clay didn't seem to notice.

"Really, I'm alright. She didn't make me bleed, so I should be fine." He smiled reassuringly at Starflight.

"Would you... let me check it?" Starflight said before he realized what exactly he was thinking. Clay still didn't seem to think anything of Starflight's odd behavior. "I mean, there might be bruising or... something. That's all."

"Well, sure. If it'd make you feel better. I don't know any medical mumbo jumbo, but maybe you'll find something." Starflight ushered him into a more closed-off room. For one thing it'd be awkward for Clay to raise his tail right in the middle of the cave, but for another it'd be a bit harder for Starflight to do what he was thinking.  _That would probably be for the best_ , he thought to himself against his dirtier thoughts.

At first, Starflight did what he promised. He checked to make sure Clay was indeed fine and that he wasn't bruised, though he couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. "Are you fine if I do this?" He asked, tapping one claw against Clay's asshole. Clay seemed to hesitate, but only for a fraction of a second. He nodded, and Starflight happily shoved his waiting claw into Clay's rectum. He grinned internally, feeling around the warmth of Clay's surprisingly clean hole. Before it became suspicious, he then pulled his claw out. "Well, you seem okay." He said.

Clay smiled back at him. "That's good. Thanks for checking up on me, Starflight!" He replied cheerily. Starflight stopped him before he could move out of his range. Clay looked back again, confused.

"Hey, Clay. I don't want to ask one of the girls, because I know what they'd tell me, but..." Starflight stopped hiding his dick, which had been erect for a while now, and let it out into the open. "It's... my mating season. I-- I wanted something-- well, someone-- to help, but I've been afraid to ask. We're friends, aren't we? Could you help me out this time?" Starflight asked, a bit pleadingly. He looked at Clay desperately.

Clay paused, and wondered what he would do. He had no issues being fucked. In fact, he felt he'd enjoy the experience. He also wanted to help his friend. He couldn't see a reason to deny Starflight what they both wanted. "Sure. You can fuck me, if that'll help you out. You could've said so sooner." Starflight nodded and kept that in mind for next time he wanted to approach Clay. He quickly took his chance to stand up on Clay's back with his member lined up against his asshole. He kept his friend's limits in mind and took it slow, shoving his dick slowly into the MudWing's tight asshole.

Starflight moaned. His needs were being appeased and he loved it. Clay, on the other hand, could take a lot more, and wasn't really being pleased yet. Starflight continued to slowly push in, until he fully sheathed into Clay's tight walls. Then he pulled back out, and thrusted in quickly. Both of the two shared a moan before continuing.

Now he was pumping in and out at a steady pace, moaning and grunting as he fucked Clay. Realizing Clay also would have needs, he took one hand off of Clay's rear and instead held his much larger dick. He gripped it tightly, and Clay let out a shiver of pleasure, slightly bucking his hips back against Starflight's thrusts in anticipation. Starflight took that as a sign to immediately continue, and while keeping his grip strong on his friend's length, began to vigorously stroke up and down. Clay moaned, and Starflight continued it as he sped his advances into Clay's asshole forward.

"Thank you," Starflight muttered between a gasp. He said something else that Clay couldn't quite make out, but it had something to do with 'so tight'. He had a fair idea of what Starflight said.

"Anytime, friend," Clay responded, then moaned again. As Starflight sped up more and more, Clay arched his back down so his head was closer to the floor, and shoved his hips back to meet Starflight's length with more force. Clay couldn't take the pressure of both being fucked and being jacked off, and was the first to cum. With a series of louder moans, Clay shot his cum in sticky bursts onto the floor  between his front legs. Starflight continued to stroke him all the while.

Then, it was Starflight's turn. Without warning, he shoved himself as far as he could into Clay's tight reaches and his seed came spurting out. He stood there, stuck in Clay until he was done, and regained his breath. He had slightly slowed, but not stopped, the treatment of Clay's cock. When he pulled out, he figured he would return the favor to Clay now.

He lightly pushed Clay over into his back and spread his legs. He snaked his head to where Clay's large cock was waiting for one more orgasm, and opened his mouth to quickly take it in. He didn't hesitate and immediately started bobbing his head up and down as fast and hard as he could, gagging as the large cock penetrated into the back of his throat with every thrust. Clay moaned and placed his hands on Starflight's horns, urging him on.

Not long after, Clay came once more. Starflight let it all flow down his throat, then struggled off of him.


	13. Fathom x Indigo

"It's unbearably boring out here!" Indigo yelled from the other side of the island Fathom was on. Fathom, in response, took a deep huff of breath and let it out in annoyance.

"That's kind of the point," he responded, raising his voice to get the message across. Indigo groaned faintly. It wasn't a very large island, but it had enough room to live on and sparse vegetation grew around. Hidden in the middle was a small wooden house, surrounded by more dense trees that hid it fairly well from view. All of this blocked the sound of the twos' bickering, which Fathom was fairly grateful for.

"Safe doesn't have to mean boring, Fathom," she responded. Fathom could picture her throwing her hands to the sky in an exasperated expression. Fathom groaned in response to her. He rolled off of his back, previously lying in the sand. He was fairly sure he could hear Indigo ranting, but couldn't make out the words.

"I'm not going to use my power for entertainment. You know that." He yelled back, and made his way off of the beach and into the more vegetated areas of the island. Indigo imitated his words mockingly as he walked towards her general location.

"You couldn't have just made us a house with it? Or expanded the island? Or made our lives just a little bit easier? My back still hurts from making that house, and it's not even good! Why do we need a house? We can live in the sea!" She ranted. Fathom's forehead creased slightly.

"You were the one that asked for a house..." Indigo chuffed, turned to Fathom's general direction, and opened her mouth to protest. She couldn't think of a comeback to that, as it was her idea, and she basically proved herself wrong here.

Instead, she moved to meet him in the middle of his trek through the island. He was fairly close already, so it wasn't much of a walk, nor did she meet him anywhere close to the middle. Fathom looked at her with that worried look of his. His eyes held an odd amount of sadness lately, ever since the two moved to the island. Indigo suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her heart, and she moved closer, hugging him with both her wings and front arms... legs... whatever's correct for this situation. "I'm sorry," she said soothingly, resting her head on one of Fathom's shoulders. "I don't mean to fight. I guess I just miss having other dragons around-- being part of a kingdom."

"Would you rather we stayed back there?" Fathom asked. He seemed to want to say more, but bit his lower lip to stop himself. He leaned his head on Indigo's neck.

"No," she admitted, and sighed. "I know back there I'd be stuck guarding that uptight queen and wouldn't ever get to see you, and if I did, I'd never get to talk to you. This is much better." Fathom nuzzled the back of her head happily, his head moving to on top of hers. The two looked at each other, somewhat awkwardly from their positions.

"I understand how you feel." He replied, his voice seeming much more calm than usual. Indigo smiled up at him.

"Well, then why don't we do something together?" She asked. Fathom agreed, but wasn't actually thinking the same as Indigo. Indigo retracted herself off of Fathom, and looked him up and down. There was an awkward pause between the two, as Fathom didn't understand. Indigo locked eyes with him and laughed, sensing his confusion. She moved quickly, and shoved him to the ground. He yelped, but Indigo cut him off with a passionate and rather lustful kiss. Her mouth enveloped his and her tongue moved around his wildly. At first, Fathom didn't understand and protested for a few seconds, but then loosened up to Indigo's grip on him. She pulled back not long after, smiling wide at him. He smiled back, awkwardly, not expecting any of this nor understanding any of this.

"Well, whatever we're doing, why don't we take it back to the house? You're the one who complains that we don't use it."

**. . .**

Indigo breathed in sharply and excitedly. She stood over Fathom, who laid on his back on the wooden floor, with her cunt, already dripping, positioned over Fathom's large erection. She looked down between both of their legs to look at his size with an unsettlingly happy smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Fathom asked. He wasn't so sure himself. Indigo seemed to realize this and pulled her head back to frown at him.

"I'm okay with dragonets, as long as you're their father. I know you're worried, though. If we have them, we'll raise them right. And we'll definitely figure out if they have your power before they can use it. Okay? I want this, and I want you to want this." She seemed sincere, but Fathom wasn't completely sure because now she was rubbing herself along his erection's tip, almost overcome with her lust. He looked up at her worryingly, but nodded.

"Alright. If--" That was all Indigo wanted to hear, and she lowered herself onto Fathom's cock slowly, her folds parting and her warm flesh enveloping him. Fathom gasped, cutting himself off, and Indigo moaned happily. About halfway down onto him, she couldn't resist her urges, and instead slammed herself down against him. Her following moan was pained, but she was smiling with her mouth wide open and her eyes closed. Fathom placed his talons on her sides to reassure her. She didn't need that, but appreciated it.

She lifted her haunches up, unbending her knees, until Fathom was out of her again. Then she bent down onto him once more, not fast enough to hurt her, but still rather quickly. Fathom moaned as her soft rear brushed the base of his dick and his underbelly. Indigo's tail faintly thumped against the wooden floor, like a happy dog, as she continued to pull herself of of him and then shove her weight back down on his length.

As she got into the motion, she sped up. She got quicker as she bent her back knees and Fathom darted into the back of her reaches, filling her with his length, and she unbent them to have him pull out of her. Fathom moaned more than Indigo as his dick was stroked up and down by the warm and surprisingly wet inside skin of Indigo's vagina. He gripped her sides tightly, leaning his head back against the floor with his eyes closed. Just the thought of fucking Indigo, or more precisely being fucked by her, brought him to a quick orgasm.

Indigo came with him, resting her ass on Fathom's cock as his seed filled into her depths, despite her own cum's efforts to wash it away. She made no signs of moving off of him, but looked down at him with a look that he understood well. He pulled her off of his dick and helped her to her feet. He lead her to the wall and pinned her against it, his arms resting by the sides of her head. Fathom waited until she sat down, then prodded her in the face with his cum-soaked dick. Indigo opened her mouth, her head resting against the wall, and Fathom thrusted in. Indigo moaned, licking where she could reach of his dick with her tongue. She continued to make repeated sounds of pleasure, or general gagging, to make the experience better for Fathom.

Fathom didn't go slow. He thrusted into her hard and fast, reaching past the thresholds of her mouth and into her throat. He soon found it easier to use his head against the wall to balance himself, while he grabbed Indigo by the horns and forced her head into his dragonhood, going along with his thrusts. She found it hard to do anything voluntary except gag, and left her body to Fathom's will.

Fathom moaned, loving the feeling created by both the cum and the spit lubricating his cock as he thrusted in. Indigo's gags also turned him on more than he cared to admit, and found it arousing to be hurting her. He quickly shook that thought off. He wasn't going to ruin this moment with his animus paranoia.

He finished with Indigo drooling down his underbelly as he forced her to drink down his cum. He didn't move, nor let Indigo move, until he was sure he couldn't cum any more. Indigo seemed sad when he pulled out, but relieved, as she gasped loudly for air.

"So what are you planning on naming them?" Fathom asked.

"I don't know yet, but I have a fair idea."


	14. Thorn x Smolder

Thorn pushed the tip of a quill pen against her upper lip, her face uncomfortably close to a desk littered with papers. Due to the odder shape of dragon snouts, and the quill was little more than a feather, this didn't have the intended effect you'd think of. She unconsciously pushed the top of the feather against her lip, trying to get it in an area where it could rest her weight even slightly. She was so focused on this, and understanding the many scrolls, that she didn't acknowledge the creaking of a door opening behind her.

A wing, warm and surprisingly gentle, wrapped around her back and rested on her side. She jumped, not expecting the contact. "Hey there," a familiar voice crooned to her. "You look tired." Thorn looked up, or rather, down, at the face of Smolder, who was smiling at her. He rested his head on his hands, his arms bent where his elbows rested, but the rest above them held Smolder's weight. He was right next to Thorn, with his wing wrapped around her and his body pressing against her side.

"Well-- I mean, you look more tired. Rough day?" Thorn asked, putting down the quill for the moment. She lowered her own head down to Smolder's level so he wouldn't have to strain to look up at her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Don't worry much about me. You have the hard job after all, huh?" Smolder replied, occasionally glancing at the scrolls on the desk. He always went back to the same spot in Thorn's eyes almost immediately, and stuck there.

"Mostly just dealing with scrolls. Complaints, dragons trying to promote a dumb business... You'd think there'd be some way to sort the important stuff away from the rest." Thorn inhaled deep, and exhaled with her bottom lip protruding slightly, and the air pushing above her snout instead of on Smolder's face. She didn't notice, but her eyes also went back to stare at Smolder's the same way his did to hers.

"I ought to help you out with that some time," he started, and lifted his head somewhat reluctantly. His eyes flitted back down to Thorn's, who followed him, and he bit his lower lip slightly as he thought of just how amazing it was to be able to sit so close to her amazing eyes and body. Unconsciously, he blushed.

Thorn noticed this, and that he seemed to have something else to say but wasn't doing so. "It's not that big of a deal, really. I could stop for a while-- I mean, if something important came up. Or someone. Do... you have something in mind?" She also lifted her head, and kept it level with Smolder's no matter his movements. Unconsciously, she coiled her tail around one of Smolder's ankles and pulled lightly, trying to urge him into spending time with her. She had her own ideas, but didn't want to admit them. She didn't know how Smolder would think of it.

"W-Well," he stammered, blushing a bit more and looking down at his ankle where a barbed tail held him tight, then up at Thorn. He moved his eyes away from her and instead ran them down her body, taking in every perfect feature of her. He straightened himself upward, and reached his free arm out towards Thorn's backside. He firmly gripped her ass and squeezed it. Thorn gasped, but didn't try to stop him. "I have an idea, if you're willing."

Thorn smiled at him and turned around. It was a bit awkward, as she was still holding his ankle with her tail, but she managed it. Where Thorn's face had been so close to him beforehand was now her ass, and it was surprisingly round and thick for a dragon. He internally thanked whatever gave him such a 'gifted' mate, and gripped her once more. He plunged his face forward against her backside, resting his snout against her soft underbelly skin. His face, if physically possible, would've been entirely red from the blood rushing to his head.

He pulled his lower jaw back slightly, just enough for his nostrils to still be pressing against her rear skin between her vagina and asshole, and quickly snaked his tongue out to the lower orifice, her slit, and ran it lightly between the folds whilst staying relatively at the surface. Thorn, who'd already been gasping wildly at Smolder's sudden actions, let out her first moan of the session. She tried to encourage him with her tail, but nearly stabbed him on his erect dick. Smolder hesitated to continue, noticing this, until Thorn nervously retracted the tail over her back and stuck the barb in the ground between one set of her back and front legs. Once Smolder acknowledged he wouldn't have to cut the session short to a rather embarrassing injury, he continued servicing Thorn.

Once he got more into the motions, he stopped teasing the outside of her hole and moved his head to a slightly better position, with his mouth pressing against Thorn's folds. His tongue slithered out of his mouth again, but this time it penetrated into her. Thorn moaned again, and a violent shudder that Smolder could feel on his snout ran through her. Smolder continued despite the interruption, his tongue searching the walls of her pussy.

Thorn was already a mess of moaning and other sex sounds Smolder couldn't really comprehend. She didn't warn him before she orgasmed, her warm fluid racing out onto Smolder's tongue. The majority of it splashed against Smolder's snout, as he stanched the flow in her. He continued to eat her out, drinking up as much of her sweet substance he could find in her.

Not after long, Smolder retracted and rubbed his snout. After he was done with that, he moved the same hand to rub his dick slowly, keeping it erect. He seemed to be waiting for something, but Thorn wouldn't move. "Are we just gonna do it on the floor here? Right next to your desk?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, so if you plan on fucking anything today, you better mount me!" Thorn looked back at him, and he just shrugged. After a second, he jumped up with his front legs on Thorn's back. He took a moment to properly position himself, and held his dick straight at her entrance.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, damnit!"

Smolder shrugged once more and pulled himself against Thorn, whilst slowly moving his hips forward. His dick slowly penetrated her cunt, reaching back into her depths. Thorn moaned and gripped her claws into the ground, her head leaning down to rest on the floor and her back arching. This made it a bit awkward for Smolder to hold onto her, so she had to will herself to be still and stand straight.

Smolder wrapped his arms around Thorn's sides and held her tight, with his face pressed against her back. Thorn didn't quite understand this until Smolder started thrusting into her wildly, making her yelp. He didn't pull out nearly all the way and then thrust in, like she'd expected, but instead hardly pulled half of his length out and slammed into her ass again. While holding onto her, Smolder only had to focus on his hip movements, so he was able to ravage Thorn's vagina wildly and faster than normal. He grunted with every quick thrust, and Thorn moaned to meet him.

Thorn couldn't quite control her body from the insurmountable pleasure running through her. She wanted to arch her back and swing her tail and buck her hips, but Smolder's tight hold on her kept her still so she couldn't throw him off. Instead, her wings twitches and rapidly splayed themselves out, nearly slapping both mates in the face multiple times. Smolder kept his focus on his dick, and didn't bark at her to be still again.

With every thrust, Smolder put enough power into them to make Thorn buck different than she wanted to, with her feet nearly coming into the air from her ass being lifted. It took a lot of will that, in the moment, she definitely didn't have to keep any of her body parts still. She only manger Until Smolder stopped, slapping her ass with his underbelly from the force, stuck all the way inside of her and leaking warm cum. It spurted out again and again, and Smolder still held her awfully tight.

Thorn was just barely thrown over the edge from the last thrust, and also came on top of him. She gasped for air with her head laid awkwardly on the ground. Smolder eventually pulled out, and she fell down, her legs shaking. Thorn was still in bliss, but Smolder looked unhappy.

"Damn, I didn't mean to finish in there. I'm sorry. Are you gonna be alright with another egg?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice and his eyes.

"It's fine. As long as you're not gonna be an asshole like Stonemover, anyways. You aren't hiding Animus power, right?" She joked.

"No, I think you're fine there. I'll try not to be an asshole, but no promises." He winked at her, and grinned. He tried to walk out but his legs were as weak as Thorn's and he fell down. "Well, we're gonna be stuck here for a while."


	15. Umber x Qibli

Umber sighed, his head laid on the cold stone ground. His body was wrapped around itself in a half-circle shape, not a ball shape, mind you, with most of his body facing away from the cave opening, and only his head facing towards it. Basically, he looked like he was spooning thin air, with his back legs and tail limply lying at less of an angle, and nothing to rest his head on. His eyes were half-lidded as he peered out into the sunset, where the sun met the horizon made by the mountains and blazed blood red.

His sigh was sad, and little more than a hoarse whimper. He clutched a scroll closed to his heart and waited, but his attention was wavering. He had done hardly a thing but lay around, watching for any sign of a dragon, a specific one, and had grown tired.

He closed his eyes wearily, pouting.  _He's coming back today,_ Umber thought,  _I'm sure. He promised._ His body protested his futile efforts, no matter what he told himself. He eventually had to sleep.

Not knowing how long later it was, Umber woke, startled by the sound of close wingbeats. He shook his suddenly pounding head and rubbed his dreary eyes, looking back out to the sky. It was definitely sunrise now. That was the first thing that caught his eye. The second, was the slightly yellow silhouette of a dragon flying towards him. He jerked his head up and lifted himself into an alert position, still lying down, but now at least sitting straight.

The dragon suddenly swooped out of view. Umber, confused, edged his head closer to the ledge to try and see better. He couldn't find the dragon again, and his heart sank. Just as he was ready to give up on all this waiting, Qibli plunged upwards from the ledge, making Umber jump. "BRAAAH!" He yelled, trying to scare him.

Umber leaped up, yelling back at him out of surprise, and involuntarily swatted a set of claws at him, not immediately recognizing the blur of screaming yellow for his best friend, Qibli. His body seemed to know either way, as his tail happily thumped three times on the floor like an excited dog's. Qibli reared his head out of Umber's reach, grinning all the while like a mad-dragon.

"Watch the snout! Already been scarred there once!" He warned, as Umber's claws came to rest back on the ground. "Oh, man, you should've seen your face! You were all like--" Qibli made a startlingly accurate copy of Umber's previous face and laughed. Umber blushed in embarrassment and tossed his head to the side, away from Qibli.

"Y-You're such an asshole, Qibli," he stammered, but didn't mean it at all. "I was-- I was waiting all night for you! And then-- You just-- Ugh!" He turned away, angrily, sitting back on his haunches. His voice sounded choked, but it was more just from anger at being scared than anger at Qibli. Qibli still figured he'd messed with the poor boy enough, and moved over to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Just wanted to have a little joke. You look pretty tired, did I just wake you up?" Umber turned back to look up at him, the hate in his eyes gone now.

"It's alright," he started, to the first question, "and, basically, yeah. I guess I passed out."

"I didn't mean to make you wait, but I got stuck back at the palace with Thorn. A lot of things happened."

"What kind of things?"

Qibli stared at him blankly. "Why don't we  _not_ talk about them for now?" He asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Umber nodded, noticing his uncertainty about the subject.

The two paused, not really knowing what to talk about. Eventually, Umber huffed, breaking the silence. "Since you just about gave me a heart attack and made me wait so long, why don't you do something in return for me?" He asked, though that was also more of a statement. Qibli noticed Umber still wasn't 100% over his little prank, so he decided it was best not to argue.

"Well, sure. That seems... fair. What is it?"

"Well, I'll tell you after school. I have to go explain to the teachers now why I won't be in half my classes." Umber added the second part with resentment in his voice, and Qibli understood the unspoken message he implied.  _"Because of you,"_ he guessed.

**. . .**

"So what is it you have in mind, exactly?" Qibli asked, setting down a bundle of scrolls. Umber was laying down at the other end of the room. He looked like he'd just woken up, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"I thought you of all dragons would figure it out," he replied plainly, and gave Qibli a serious face. After a moment, that face broke into a grin. "You remember our scrolls, right? We agreed." Qibli gave him a confused look, but then realization hit him. It hit him hard.

"Oh yeah, you totally confessed a bunch of lovey-dovey stuff about me and asked to be mates, and I agreed. Is that related to this?" Qibli pretended to not understand what he was about to do, but knew it well and just wanted to hold it over the smaller MudWing.

"You're smarter than that," Umber warned, seeing through his ruse. Qibli grinned, giving up. "So are you gonna stand there or make it up to me?"

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, and walked over to Umber. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, for now, I want you to suck me off. That'll make us even."

"Is that it? Nothing else you want to do?" Qibli frowned slightly, figuring they'd do more than this for their first time.

"I know you want to fuck me, and trust me, I wanna fuck you, but we don't have time tonight. I didn't mean to sleep through all of my classes, only half of them, so I have to apologize to those teachers and get my work from them done. Tomorrow, we can get into the real stuff. Or just catch up, whatever you feel like."

Qibli already had been walking towards Umber as they talked, and now they paused as Qibli moved him into a better position. He rolled Umber onto his back and spread his legs, rubbing and massaging the underbelly area around his sheathed cock. "So why  _did_  you decide to come back, this year?"

"Well, I wasn't really going to if you said no to being mates. That was the biggest thing. I was also worried about what happened last year, though, with all the Darkstalker mumbo-jumbo."

"I'm glad you're back." Umber didn't make any move to respond, so Qibli decided to focus on the task at hand. Now there was enough length exposed of Umber's draconic dick to stroke, which Qibli did. He continued to rub him as his dick grew harder and extended more and more. Qibli marveled internally that it just didn't stop growing after reaching a normal dragon's length.

Qibli eventually found that there was way too much length there to be normal, and decided to comment on it. "Three moons, you're big! Are MudWings all like this, or what?"

"Maybe. I haven't seen others, so I don't know." Qibli laughed slightly as Umber finally stopped growing.

"I'm definitely not gonna be able to deepthroat all of that, but I'm sure as hell gonna try." Qibli commented, and lifted his neck to put his snout against the tip of Umber's dick. He opened his mouth and enveloped him, slowly easing down on the large member.

He didn't even fit a third of the total length in his mouth when the tip reached his throat. Qibli stopped and took a deep breath through his nose, then pushed the dick back into his tight throat. He gagged, but kept pushing on until he couldn't fit any more in.

Umber moaned all the while, his head thrown back in bliss. He was a little disappointed that there was wasted length, but Qibli fit an amazing amount of cock into his mouth already so there was no point complaining. As Qibli began to lift up, a shiver of pleasure ran through him and he let out a quivering gasp, laying a set of claws on Qibli's head to urge him on.

Qibli reached the point where the tip was just barely into his throat, and stopped pulling up. Instead, he closed his eyes and speedily threw his head down against the dick. He gagged and winced, but held strong. After a slight pause, he threw himself back up, and without hesitation this time, threw himself back down.

Now that Qibli had gotten into the motion of it, it was even better. Umber relished the pleasure that ran through him, and slightly squirmed under Qibli. Qibli did his best to stay on his dick. Umber particularly loved the feeling he got when his dick stretched out Qibli's throat, as he was unbelievably tight. Had he known what one felt like, he would've said it felt better than fucking a vagina.

Qibli bobbed up and down on Umber, his front legs held in front of him to help him brace and go quicker. He constantly gagged and recoiled, but as time went on this lessened and lessened as he got more comfortable.

Umber was getting close to orgasm. He gripped his dick's wasted length and stroked it up and down, trying to speed up the process. Qibli seemed to appreciate that, as it was getting rather uncomfortable for him.

He came without warning, his claws scratching against the floor and his moans loud and sporadic. Qibli stopped with the dick still in the very back of his throat, releasing the warm, sticky fluid. Umber didn't notice, but he didn't make a move to get up for a while. Or any other move, for that matter.

Umber quickly looked up after realizing this, thinking something was wrong, but Qibli seemed fine. He fell asleep on Umber's dick, somehow.

Umber laughed and tried to pull him off by his horns. From their positions, this was really awkward and took a while. Umber found it much too funny and couldn't stop giggling as he tried multiple ways to get Qibli off of him.

When he finally did, he stood up, his dick limp and slowly retracting. He smiled down at Qibli, and, thinking it was a bit unfair for him, put his own snout against the sleeping dragon's much smaller dick.

He quickly serviced Qibli, rushing up and down on his dick, until Qibli came in his mouth. Umber drank it down, then pulled himself off and wiped his lips.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Qibli." The sleeping dragon gave no response. 


	16. Pike x Anemone

"Shoo! Shoo! Princess Anemone isn't taking visitors right now!" Pike yelled, pushing a random MudWing away. They cursed at him, not even meaning to go near the cave Pike guarded.

"What was that all about?" Anemone asked, looking up at the skinny SeaWing. He looked angry. Angrier than normal, for him, anyways.

"Nothing, princess," he replied. His voice had a tone of finality in it, but Anemone didn't consider it.

"Really? Why are you so uptight today?" Pike flinched slightly at her words, and opened his mouth to retaliate, but instead chose his next words carefully.

"I'm not uptight," he began, gritting his teeth. "I'm simply worried for your safety."

"I'm just trying to sleep, and I can't seem to get any with a certain SeaWing snapping at anything within range like a deranged snapping turtle." Anemone glared at him, and he glared back, but only for a moment. He averted his eyes as soon as they met hers and took a deep breath, calming himself. "If you insist on being loud and angry, then keep me company." She beckoned him over, and he reluctantly followed, sitting down beside her.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" He asked, staring malevolently at the cave entrance like something was going to come out and attack the two. Anemone saw this and scoffed.

"What the fuck do you think? Just do something before I turn your sorry ass into an octopus and throw you off the side of the mountain!" She snapped. Pike visibly recoiled at her words, knowing full well that was exactly something she'd do.

"I-- uh, do you-- I mean-- I think--" he stuttered, trying to do anything to start a conversation. Anemone rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shut up," she ordered, and Pike stiffened, his mouth quickly shutting. "You want something to do? Why don't you fuck me, then, since you're obviously no good at making conversation."

Pike thought over that for a moment, his face twisting as he balanced what exactly the SeaWing princess just told him. "Hold on, what? There's no way! Your mother would kill me! She'd torture me  _before_ killing me, in fact!" Anemone rolled her eyes at him again, imitating his yapping with an over exaggerated hand movement.

"She doesn't have to know. If she finds out anyways, I'll just enchant her into an octopus and be done with it! Now get over here before I force you!" Pike stiffened again for a moment, then realized he was told to not do that, and sprang to his feet. Anemone followed him with her eyes, only moving her head when he moved behind her and she couldn't see him. Anemone spread her legs, lifting one into the air and stretching the other on the stone ground. Pike laid down behind her and scooted next to her, lifting one of his legs in a position similar to Anemone's, with his arms wrapped around her chest. He rubbed his waist along her slit rhythmically, resting his head on her shoulders and looking back at her underbelly. He watched, and felt, his dick slowly grow and harden against her.

Anemone occasionally let out a stifled moan, digging her claws into the floor in anticipation. Before long, Pike was fully erect. Without looking back at the smaller SeaWing, he lined his cock up against her vagina and thrust himself in angrily. Anemone covered her own mouth to not scream, not expecting Pike to go so quickly. Pike decided not to take notice of this.

He pulled himself out, then plunged back in again. He moved one hand to hold Anemone's suspended leg so she would have trouble moving, if she felt like stopping, and moved the other to push against her chest, holding her close to him. He wasted no time picking up the pace, and continuously slammed into her, grunting with every thrust.

Anemone started moaning soon after they began, and her hips bucked to meet his thrusts. She occasionally groaned his name lustfully, her voice catching with Pike's thrusts. Pike held her close, feeling the vibrations in her body as she shuddered and moaned against him.

Pike found his pressure building rapidly to its max. He pushed into Anemone with a new vigor as he came closer to his climax, grunting rapidly as he took in the feeling of her small vagina. "Princess, I'm gonna cum," he warned her.

Anemone quickly understood him. "Outside! Outside!" She yelled at him, not wanting to get pregnant. Pike grunted in response and pulled out, then quickly pushed Anemone onto her underbelly, rubbing his dick along her holes and up her tail until he finished. Anemone arched her tail towards her back as to not get any of Pike's fluid on it. The white substance flew into a wide arc into the air, the first few streams going high above both their heads. The rest didn't go nearly as high, and mostly flopped back onto Pike's cock or onto the ground just below it. Then the higher streams followed, and Pike had to awkwardly duck out of the way to keep it from splashing onto his face.

Anemone looked a little disappointed. Pike, though he was ready to be done and never speak of this again, sighed, understanding. Somewhat reluctantly, he slipped a clawed digit into Anemone's slightly spread and used-looking pussy. Her back straightened and she shivered, not expecting Pike to continue and caught off guard.

She quickly relaxed as Pike starting pumping his finger into her, letting out low moans as he kept on. After a few thrusts, Pike added another finger, and Anemone couldn't help but stretch in pleasure, her legs spreading out and her tail straightening, then relaxing.

After another small amount of thrusting out and out with just his fingers, Pike got impatient. He took out his fingers. Anemone looked back in confusion just as Pike inserted all four on his one front hand, balled into a fist, and thrust it in violently. Anemone yelped, and Pike couldn't help but smile grimly at such an innocent sound coming from an Animus. 

Pike repeatedly fisted her, digging hand hand into her warm depths deep, but not enough to seriously hurt her. Anemone squirmed slightly,, but otherwise gave no signs of discomfort. At first, she didn't seem to like it, but as they went on, she adjusted, and began moaning Pike's name.

Not after long, as Anemone had already gotten one treatment in the same hole before, she came onto his fist. Pike pulled it out like he'd just touched a slimy frog, not eager to get a handful of the cum. Anemone snorted derisively at him, but he ignored her. He backed up, and looked at the mess they'd made.

There was Pike's cum, in separate little rivers, on the floor, and Anemone's, more like a pool that seeped from her snatch, staining the floor. Pike looked around for something to clean it up, but Anemone stopped him.

"I'll take care of it. In a minute, anyways."


	17. Winter x Moonwatcher x Qibli x Fatespeaker x Starflight x Sunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a special for 10k reads on Wattpad. Before I was finished, it got to 25k.

"Hey! Catch!" Qibli's voice sounded from Moon's right. She turned her head and instinctively lifted her talons up, catching a scroll that was flying towards her. She recoiled slightly as her eyes caught how close it had nearly hit her.

"What was that for?" Moon asked, looking up at the handsome yellow dragon. He walked over to her and brushed his tail gently down the backside of hers, carefully intertwining the two at the tip without stabbing her with his venomous barb.

He winked at her before responding with, "Open it up. I figured you might like to try something new later." Moon gave him a curious glance, wondering just what he meant, before opening the scroll. Before she fully understood what she was looking at, she closed it and looked around warily. Qibli chuckled.

"Where'd you get this? Surely not Starflight?" She asked, seemingly flustered from the scroll's contents. She looked over Qibli's shoulder as if the kind librarian would be there with him.

"Surely so! You'd be surprised how kinky he got after his first time with Fatespeaker," Qibli joked, and took the scroll from Moon's claws. He turned it and held it so it unraveled itself facing her. Moon looked down at the sexual depictions a bit more carefully, then glanced back up at Qibli.

"Really?" Moon asked, half about Starflight, half about if Qibli actually meant what he was saying.

"Really." He grinned and looked down at the scroll. He pointed to a painful-lloking position that Moon doubted was possible, and looked back up at her. "How about this one first?" He joked. Moon laughed and took the scroll from his hands, rolling it up.

"Let's try something else first. Later," she quickly added, as if Qibli would take that as an excuse to fuck her there and then. "How did you get this from him? You just up and asked him?"

"Actually, he sort of asked me," Qibli explained. "He asked if I wanted to join him and Fatespeaker and try some of these out. Hey, why don't you join us? It'll be more fun that way!"

"Wait, aren't they both teachers? Don't they, y'know, try to keep the students  _from_ fucking?"

Qibli shrugged. "We're full grown dragons. So are they. I think he already knows we do it anyways--"

Winter interrupted him before he could finish. In their distraction, neither dragon saw him come up behind Qibli and grab the scroll from his hands. "What are you up to?" He growled, looking down at Qibli menacingly. Moon wondered why he was so angry all of a sudden, but couldn't see why.

Moon realized they would definitely be in trouble if the other teachers found out, and they definitely couldn't stop Winter from taking the scroll without a fight. "Don't tell anyone, please!" She pleaded, looking up at the IceWing. He glanced once over at Moon, and she could see his eyes soften for just a moment.

"I won't," he decided after a minute of reading over the scroll. "What are you doing with it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Qibli.

"We were going to join Starflight and Fatespeaker tonight," Qibli explained with a meaningful tone that implied just what they were joining them for.

"I want to join." He demanded, dropping the scroll in front of Qibli. For a moment, Qibli looked like he was going to protest, but instead he looked over at Moon, shrugging.

"The more the merrier." She replied, glancing between Qibli and Winter. She figured Qibli would want the night with just her, but she didn't want Winter to ruin the night if she refused him.

"Where are we meeting?"

**. . .**

"Starflight? We're here," Moon announced, and walked into his cave with Qibli and Winter following behind her. Inside, There were both Starflight and Fatespeaker waiting, along with Sunny. Moon was surprised he managed to convince the SandWing to join them.

"I see we both have an extra guest," Starflight replied, his head swiveling to the three entering. Moon knew better than to ask how he knew, despite being blind. She turned to Qibli, and saw that he was looking thoughtfully over at Sunny with a small frown on his face. She seemed to understand what he was thinking, shaking her head slightly. 

"They may as well be brother and sister under Thorn." Winter explained quietly to her, sensing her confusion. Moon put two and two together and quickly understood what he meant. 

"How'd you convince her, Starflight?" Moon asked, gesturing towards Sunny. Basically everyone in Jade Mountain knew she was Starflight's first crush, but she didn't feel the same.

Starflight shrugged. "Not my place to explain." He replied simply. Sunny didn't seem to want to explain either, so Moon dropped the subject.

"What's first?" Fatespeaker asked excitedly, changing the subject quickly. Qibli tossed the scroll to Starflight.

"You brought us here. You choose." He figured Starflight would have his own way of reading the scroll.

"Forget the scroll, there's six of us. This is for two, maybe three dragons," he decided, without opening it. He got up and tossed it into a chest in the corner of the room and latched it shut, leaving the others to choose whoever they felt like fucking.

After a few minutes of confusion and sexual fantasies explained, they came to an agreement. Fatespeaker was in the middle of the six, with Qibli on top of her and Starflight under her, both positioned at her holes. Moon laid in front of her with Starflight's snout at her pussy. Winter stood above her with his dick at her mouth, and his mouth in Sunny's vagina. Sunny awkwardly stood facing Fatespeaker with her haunches raised to Winter and her head bowed towards Starflight.

At first, Fatespeaker protested to being double penetrated, but neither boy refused to get off of her. She didn't warm up to the idea until they'd started. Meanwhile, Moon glared menacingly at Qibli for obvious reasons.

"What? I still love you, don't look at me like that. If you were a guy, you'd want to fuck different holes too!" He retorted. Moon narrowed his eyes at him. Qibli knew they were going to have a talk later that night.

Winter seemed very eager to get on top of Moon. She could've guessed he only joined the group to fuck her in particular. He seemed to fidget about in anticipation until they began. Luckily, Moon being angry with Qibli made her the first to stop the idle chat. She turned away from the SandWing and latched her head onto Winter's hanging cock. She felt him shiver in pleasure above her as she swirled her tongue around the thick length and bobbed her head up and down. Before long, it grew hard and she found a better hold on his cock.

Qibli followed up angrily. He suddenly began thrusting into Fatespeaker's asshole roughly. She yelped and slapped him in the face with her tail. "Calm down! That hurts!" She hissed, turning back to him. Qibli nodded, thoroughly embarrassed. He carefully re-lined himself up with her asshole and slowly pushed in, locking eyes with the angry Fatespeaker whilst doing so. He kept going careful and slow until he'd fully sheathed his dick inside her walls. "Better," she grunted, and turned her gaze away from him. Qibli sighed silently.

"Who are you gonna piss off next, loverboy? Sunny?" Winter remarked, grinning. Qibli opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't find the words to defend himself. He shared a glance with Sunny, then looked back at Winter with a shrug. He'd already made two girls angry at him and they'd hardly started, so Winter had a fair point. 

"Are you gonna sit there and chat?" Sunny growled back at Winter, who was thoroughly surprised by the little SandWing's tone. Sunny was Sunny, the kind one who never growled. Winter stared at her for a moment before complying. Then, he leaned his snout back down to her cunt. His cold breath seemed to set something off in the SandWing's warm body, as she violently shivered from head to tail. Winter faintly felt her tail slap his back and thanked the moons she didn't have a venomous barb. Slowly, at first, to make sure she didn't decide to kick him in the face or something, he began to lick at her exterior folds. She shivered again, but luckily didn't kick or slap him. Seeing this as a sign to continue, he did so, and plunged his cold, forked tongue inside of her welcoming walls.

Meanwhile, Starflight didn't speak, but began licking the outside of Moon's walls, teasing her. She wondered what Fatespeaker would think of what he was doing, but her cares vanished quickly as pleasure shot into her body. Starflight also began pumping his dick into Fatespeaker's vagina quickly. Due to his position he couldn't move much, and couldn't go very fast, but still rammed into her hard with every thrust. This time, she didn't complain about the rough treatment. Probably because it was from her own mate instead of Qibli. Instead, she stifled her moans as both boys shoved into her holes simultaneously, rubbing against her sensitive walls. She leaned her head down and nuzzled the side of Starflight's head affectionately, moaning into his ear.  

Winter's hips occasionally bucked against Moon's head as she sucked on his dick, more voluntarily than not. He hardly paid any attention to Sunny's cunt up against his snout. She seemed to enjoy his cold tongue, despite that he hardly put any effort into the repetitive motions of his tongue. Though his attention was centered on the pretty NightWing below him, he couldn't help but be distracted by Sunny's wild movements in front of him and erratic sex sounds. She could hardly keep herself still on him, and Winter soon learned why when she came on his snout. He didn't understand what was coming until the white fluid splashed more on top of his nose than in his mouth. He reared his head back in surprise, and another wave of the her cum splashed onto the floor. Sunny gave a ragged sigh and let her rear drop to the ground, relatively joining the small puddle she'd made.

"How sensitive are you?" Winter joked, stepping back a bit from the SandWing. Moon had to stretch her neck out to keep up with his dick, and Winter was fairly sure if she could she would glare at him. He tried to move into a better position for Moon, whilst avoiding Sunny, but the confined space made it rather hard.

"You're so  _cold_ , and I'm so  _warm_ ," Sunny gasped. She shook herself and stepped out of the orgy, curling herself up and cleaning her snatch from the remaining sticky liquid. Winter watched for a moment with stifled interest, wondering just what she meant by that, but then turned his attention back to Moon and immediately forgot about the pale yellow dragoness.

He moved forward into the space Sunny was previously occupying to make it easier on Moon, and began to focus more on his thrusts. Every time Moon's snout just barely met the underbelly skin around his unsheathed dick, he bucked into her, shoving his dick farther into her warm mouth. Occasionally, a moan came from her due to Starflight's treatment of her cunt, and vibrated her mouth against his dick. Every time, Winter felt a new shock of pleasure and could hardly stop himself from gasping or moaning loudly. 

The next to cum was Qibli. Seeing as Fatespeaker was distracted by her mate, he continued to roughly pound into her tight asshole, rubbing against her warm, smooth walls as pressure built up in his dick. When the time came, he wasn't sure what to do, so pulled out with one hand cupped around his dick. When the cum burst out, it hit against his hand, instead of flying into or onto Fatespeaker, as he was fairly sure she wouldn't like him much after that incident. He made sure none would drip onto Starflight, either, who was right below him. He moved away from the group until he was away from both NightWings, then shook whatever was on his hand off to the floor. He laid down with a huff, looking thoroughly pleased. He sat a fair way away from Sunny and began to clean himself off too.

Next came both Winter and Starflight and basically the same time. Winter gripped Moon's horns and shoved her against his cock as he came, making sure she didn't try to get off of him. Thankfully, she didn't protest, and laid still as Winter's cum filled her mouth and she fought to swallow it down before it overflowed onto the floor. Winter watched her with an aroused look in his eyes. Qibli, watching from the side, snorted at him as if he knew what the IceWing was thinking. Winter glared at him, then let her horns go as he finished cumming into her mouth. He helped her lay her head back down so she didn't drop it against the hard stone, then walked off to join Qibli and Sunny. Moon lay there as Starflight finished her out.

Meanwhile, Starflight gave one last thrust into Fatespeaker's wet vagina and balanced there, his cum seeping out in bursts, seeking out her womb farther into her walls. They exchanged a few quiet words before Fatespeaker kissed him, her tail intertwining with his. They stood still like that for a while, occasionally making awkward kissing motions, until Moon cleared her throat. Starflight's ears pricked up and he stopped embracing Fatespeaker, and instead went back to sticking his tongue into Moon's walls. Fatespeaker, not having her own orgasm yet, laid Starflight's back half down and wildly threw herself up and down on his dick. Looking over, she thought for a moment Sunny looked  _jealous_ , of all things.

Moon came before her, her liquid flooding out into Starflight's open mouth a bit more cleanly than Sunny's orgasm. He drank down the sweet, thick substance and licked her walls for the last of it, before moving away from her. Moon finally heaved herself up, still gasping, and laid back down next to Sunny. the two girls exchanged a few words and began to lick at each other's vaginas, cleaning out anything that might be left in the other to pass the time while Starflight and Fatespeaker finished.

Finally, Fatespeaker came, lowering herself on Starflight one last time. Her fluid seeped out onto his underbelly and slid down to the ground in small streams, and the two exchanged another long kiss. Before long, Fatespeaker heaved herself off of Starflight's still-erect and twitching dick, and helped Starflight up with her.

"Round two?" Qibli asked playfully, looking at Moon as if she would forgive him if he fucked her this time. She glared at him once more, but sighed and nodded to him. Winter shot Sunny a questioning glance, as if to ask if this time she wanted his 'cold' dick, but Sunny growled low in her throat at him and he quickly backed off. The other three, besides Sunny, agreed. Sunny stayed laying down, urging the others to start without her. "Maybe later," she tried, shrugging. So, the others chose their preferences once more.

Qibli was mounted on top of Moon, positioned at her wet-looking cunt. Starflight was on top of Fatespeaker the same way, though his dick rested at Fatespeaker's slightly stretched asshole instead, which left Winter out of the group. He looked questioningly over at Sunny once more, but she shook her head. "Winter, over here. I have an idea," Fatespeaker urged. Winter stepped forward a pace or two and, to Fatespeaker's instructions, laid on his back in good range of both girls facing him. He awkwardly propped himself up on one arm to watch what they were doing.

Fatespeaker looked back at Starflight and shrugged, then lowered her head to Winter's dick, which was hanging out limply but still unsheathed. She grabbed it with one set of claws and held it up, licking around and at the tip. She looked over at Moon, who understood immediately and lowered her head to join Fatespeaker. Fatespeaker took her claws off of Winter's dick, and Moon's mouth latched onto the space the hand had been a moment ago. Together, the two girls took half of Winter's dick each and teased him with their tongues, licking and stroking along his erection in opposite directions, almost in synchrony with each other. Winter threw his head back and let out a deep, shaky breath in pleasure as the two NightWings bobbed on his dick repeatedly.

Meanwhile, both Qibli and Starflight took that as the signal to start. As Qibli pushed into Moon's vagina slowly, he gasped under his breath at how wonderful she felt. Already lubricated by Starflight's spit and any of her orgasm that was left, her warm walls slid against his dick smoother than he'd ever felt before. He shuddered from head to tail, and felt Moon do so too under him. She must be feeling the same with both of their genitals already heavily lubricated and used.

Meanwhile, Starflight also slid in easily, though there was still the familiar rough feeling of Fatespeaker's asshole walls tight on his dick. There had been no spit, or cum, in her, only a faint trace of Qibli's precum that he could hardly make out. "I almost wished you came in her, Qibli," Starflight muttered sideways at the SandWing. Fatespeaker also seemed to hear, and glared back at the blind NightWing.

" _I'm_ glad you didn't," Fatespeaker half-growled at Qibli, turning her attention to him. She didn't seem actually mad at him, as he did what she preferred, but Qibli imagined her anger towards Starflight's words still lingered.

"Never mind," Starflight chuckled, pulling out and thrusting in. He let out a deep breath, marveling at Fatespeaker's strong contractions on his dick. Fatespeaker, seeming pleased with herself, turned back to Winter, who still couldn't even look down at the two dragonesses in his pleasure.

As the five dragons continued the repetitive motions, each distracted by the dragon above or below them, none of them noticed Sunny had got up. Some time into their orgy, Sunny walked in between the pairs of mates. Moon didn't notice she was there until she felt something suddenly press into her unused rectum. Her head shot up and whipped around to see Sunny smiling at her surprised reaction, slowly pumping a claw in and out of the NightWing's asshole.

"What? I can't you guys have all the fun," Sunny joked, and added a claw, thrusting in in a bit harder. Moon moaned and lowered her head for a moment, catching her breath.

"By the moons," she sighed. "You must've had it good last time, Fatespeaker," she said to the other NightWing girl, who'd taken over Moon's space and bobbed her head up and down on Winter's entire dick repeatedly.

"Mmm," Fatespeaker replied, her voice caught by the dick in her mouth. Moon guessed she was agreeing. Fatespeaker lifted up and stopped for a moment, just holding the tip of Winter's dick in her mouth, and looked over at Moon. Moon re-took her place at the base of Winter's dick and resumed the teasing motions of her tongue around his thick cock.

A few minutes later, after Sunny had already added a third claw to Moon's rear, she stopped. Moon gave her a questioning look from her position on the side of Winter's dick, and made a small sad noise. Sunny shrugged and walked over to Fatespeaker. She pressed her snout up to Fatespeaker's cunt and shot her tongue in. Fatespeaker yelped, muffled through Winter's dick, and paused, but didn't get off of Winter's dick to look back at Sunny.

"I'm gonna fucking pass out," Winter moaned, his eyes closed in bliss. Luckily, he didn't do so, but instead came just a moment after he spoke. Both girls stopped sucking him, and Moon got off entirely while Fatespeaker took part of his load in her mouth. As soon as Fatespeaker switched out to let Moon on, she thrust down, and waited as Winter's cock emptied itself of his sweet cum onto her tongue. She gratefully drank it down. Once he was done, Winter backed up a bit and laid down, panting. He watched the two NightWings, previously sucking him off, fucked by their mates through half-closed eyelids.

A few minutes later, Fatespeaker came next. "Sunny," she warned, moaning violently as her orgasm raced through her. Sunny stood stiff, suckling at her entrance, and making no motion to move away. As the cum reached her mouth, she lapped it up, her wet tongue slipping around the soft skin of Fatespeaker's cunt repeatedly. Fatespeaker's pleasure-overridden mind wondered for just a moment whether Sunny was jealous earlier of  _her_ fucking  _Starflight_ , or  _Starflight_ fucking  _her_.

Meanwhile, Qibli gave one last heave and came into Moon's vagina. "Not even gonna ask me?" She growled back at him as his warm seed filled up her slick walls.

"You're already going to be pregnant!" Qibli exclaimed in his defense. Moon snorted disdainfully and worked her way off of his dick as his cum stopped flowing through her. Qibli followed her as she walked away, and once she laid down, began to lick at the outside of her leaking cunt, teasing her to her next orgasm.

Last but not least, Starflight finished. With one final heave, he came, his warm seed filling up Fatespeaker's asshole. "I was kind of hoping to keep that dry," she grunted, looking back at Starflight. He chuckled and clambered off of her.

"Once more?" Sunny asked cheerily. Everyone (except her) was exhausted, at this point. Well, besides Moon, who still seemed to be looking forward to double penetration like she'd seen Fatespeaker have.

"Come on, boys," she turned to Qibli and Winter in turn. "You can't be that tired yet, can you?" She teased, rubbing her holes up against Winter's face. They both exchanged a glance for a moment. Winter squeezed Moon's ass experimentally as if to ask if she wasn't messing with them, then shrugged.

"Fine by me," he grunted. Qibli nodded and began to work with him to where they could both fuck her. Meanwhile, Sunny looked over at Starflight questioningly. Fatespeaker looked over at her, then back at Starflight, and understood what she was thinking. The two dragonesses pinned him down to the floor without asking if he still wanted to go on. He yelped in surprise, but didn't complain as they climbed all over him. Sunny slowly lowered herself onto Starflight's cum-soaked and still-erect dick, while Fatespeaker shoved her equally-used lady parts in Starflight's face. He obediently began to eat her out, his tongue shooting in and out and slapping down her walls. He also occasionally bucked his hips as Sunny stroked his dick up and down with her own parts.

Qibli slid himself under Moon, with his throbbing dick positioned at her snatch. Winter stood with his front legs on Moon's back, his cock instead at her asshole. Winter, figuring she'd already been stretched and lubricated enough, didn't bother with the foreplay and excessive consent-asking; he thrust his wide cock into her asshole hard and fast. Under him, Moon groaned violently, but otherwise didn't complain. Qibli went in carefully, slowly sliding in until he was fully sheathed, and  _then_ wildly pulling out and thrusting back in violently. Moan moaned and whimpered as the two males relentlessly pounded her.

For once, Starflight came first. He tried to warn Sunny, but due to the pussy rubbing up on his snout, all he was doing was pleasing Fatespeaker more. Instead, he rapidly prodded Sunny with his tail, hoping she'd get the point. She did, nearly too late, and pulled herself off of his dick just as he came, the spurts flying high into the air until they hit her underbelly. "Thanks," she muttered under her breath a bit angrily, and moved to the side to clean herself off. 

Then, Fatespeaker, stimulated by Starflight literally speaking into her vagina, came into his mouth, moaning. They stood locked together for a few minutes as Starflight cleaned her out. Once they were done, Fatespeaker moved to Starflight's dick and cleaned off whatever cum wasn't stuck to Sunny, while said SandWing moved over and took Fatespeaker's previous place, her cunt placed on Starflight's snout. Starflight seemed to protest, but his voice was muffled by the second dragon's genitals in his face once more.

"You gonna complain again if I finish in you?" Qibli asked cheekily, looking up at Moon as he thrust in and out of her stretched, but still tight, walls. Despite that she was a moaning mess, she had the strength to glare down at him. Qibli took that as a 'yes', and gave one more heave before his cum flowed through her pussy. Winter, taking Qibli's permission as permission for him too, came at the same time, stroking his dick on her tight asshole walls as his warm seed spewed out. Winter pulled out, and backed up to give Qibli some room. Qibli continued fucking Moon until she had her orgasm just a minute later. 

Once Sunny had her orgasm, and both girls got off of Starflight, the six dragons gathered together one more time. "Is that it?" Fatespeaker asked, licking her lips as if there would be leftover cum on them. All of them seemed ready to quit, but Starflight had one more idea. He walked over to join Qibli and Winter next to Moon. Moon, seeing all three well-endowed males still sporting erections, immediately knew what he was going to suggest.

"No! I can't fit three of you! Two, maybe, but.." She trailed off, then looked at each of the dragons in turn. The prospect of triple penetration suddenly seemed very frightening, yet exciting. She wanted to protest more, but she gaze into the seductive gazes of the three. "Fine, but I can't fit you all in my asshole." The four moved into their positions without another word. Starflight laid down belly-up, and Moon laid on top of him belly-down, carefully avoiding his head whilst placing her vagina at the tip of his erection. Winter and Qibli moved in from the sides, both of them awkwardly standing on Moon's back to make space. "Be gentle," Moon whined, looking back. She seemed to be having regrets, but it was too late now.

"No promises, princess," Qibli sneered. With the lack of space they couldn't exact thrust in, so despite Qibli's words, all the males slowly pushed their dicks in, rubbing against eachother and stretching out Moon's vagina widely.

"That's gonna be hard to hide," Winter commented playfully, his dick being generally wider than other two males'. Qibli snickered at his joke.

As the three pushed in simultaneously, Moon moaned and groaned violently, ducking her head into Starflight's shoulder for comfort (involuntarily, of course). Her entire body convulsed and she struggled not to accidentally kick one of the two behind her in their dicks, because that would obviously ruin the moment. As the the three seemed to reach their max depth, they stopped, and slowly pulled out together, still getting used to the feeling and getting Moon ready for the  _real_ sex. She already couldn't say anything other than violent sex sounds, muffled by the ground and Starflight.

Meanwhile, Sunny whispered something into Fatespeaker's ear. Despite that Fatespeaker probably got the most ravaged in the orgy, Sunny managed to convince her into one final session. Fatespeaker rolled onto her side and lifted one back leg, revealing her widened, leaking slit to Sunny. Sunny awkwardly clambered on top of her to where her own less-used cunt smacked and rubbed up against Fatespeaker's. In case Fatespeaker wanted to change her mind, Sunny straddled her lifted leg for emphasis. There was no escaping for either of them now. Sunny experimentally prodded Fatespeaker's asshole with her tail, teasing the outside of it and stretching her out a bit more before sliding it in slowly. Fatespeaker sat back and let herself be dominated, moaning all the while.

Once Starflight, Qibli, and Winter were adjusted to each other's movements and the tightness of Moon's walls, they began to speed up. They thrusted erratically, purposefully going in and out at separate times so that their dicks rubbed up and down against each other even when they weren't the ones thrusting. Moon's violent moans filled the room. "We need to have orgies more often!" Qibli sneered. "You're never this loud in the bedroom!"

"Fffuuuuuuuuuck you, Qibli!" Moon yelled back. A surprisingly hostile thrust from Qibli made her yelp, shutting her up.

"I would if I could," he responded cheekily. 

"Stop the idle chit-chat," Winter growled at Qibli. "Are you two--?" Both Qibli and Starflight agreed. The three pulled out of Moon's ravaged cunt. Starflight moved her off of him, and she laid there, panting, as he got up to join Winter and Qibli. The three grabbed their own dicks and stroked up and down madly, and already close to orgasm, quickly finished one after another; their cum splattering on the exhausted Moon. 

In the corner, Fatespeaker and Sunny were finishing up too. As they came close to orgasm, Sunny got up off of Fatespeaker and turned around, plopping her pussy on her face. She leaned her own head down and ate Fatespeaker out until she came, then cleaned her out one final time. Sunny herself came just a minute later.

"You can sleep in here if you need to," Starflight muttered apprehensively to the group of exhausted dragons. "But I'm not taking the blame if someone walks in in the morning."


	18. Starflight x Fatespeaker

"Starflight!" Fatespeaker chirped, jumping into the entrance to the library. Starflight jumped, fumbling with a scroll he had open, and ultimately dropping it. He looked down at it sadly for a moment before picking it up and putting it up on his desk.

"Hello, Fatespeaker," he replied, following Fatespeaker as she walked over to him. He scratched lightly at the blindfold around his eyes as if to remind himself it was still there.

Fatespeaker leaned on the counter, sliding over until her head was just about touching Starflight's. "Are you done for today? With the students?" She asked, looking up at him with her excited eyes and wide, naive grin. Starflight internally sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to see it in person ever again.

"You can come behind the counter," he muttered, but didn't move away from her closeness. "Yes, the day is over."

"Good!" Fatespeaker drew back for a moment, then jumped over the counter instead of walking around like a normal dragon. Starflight drew back, startled, as she didn't make the jump as cleanly as she thought. Her back legs caught on the wood of the counter, jerking her onto her side before letting her go and dropping her to the floor. She landed with an 'oof', but immediately got up, acting is if nothing had happened.

"You're insane," Starflight muttered, a wide-eyed expression on his face despite the fact that if he still had eyes, they definitely couldn't widen.

"Of course I am," Fatespeaker replied dismissively. Starflight chuckled. Fatespeaker leaned against him, wrapping her neck around his and resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you free for the rest of the day?"

"I have scrolls to sort," Starflight began cautiously. Fatespeaker looked up at him as if she was telling him that wasn't the right answer. "Of course I'm free." He corrected himself. Fatespeaker grinned ear-to-ear.

"Do you like dragonets?" Fatespeaker suddenly asked. Starflight was immediately startled.

"Why do you ask?" He responded warily. Fatespeaker snorted.

"Just answer the question!" She prompted, rubbing up against his neck.

"It depends," Starflight started, looking down at Fatespeaker awkwardly. "I don't like the little ones that can't speak and can't control their bladders, but bigger ones are fine."

"So you like the big ones? Would you raise a little one if it eventually got big?"

"Where are you going with this?" Starflight asked frantically. Fatespeaker perked up and kissed him. Starflight was startled, again, but didn't move away.

"That's where!" She said, once the two pulled away. "Do you want dragonets? With me?"

Starflight hesitated for a moment, but only that. "Of course I do, Fatespeaker. Wait, are you--" He broke off into a yelp as Fatespeaker tackled him, giggling.

"Yes, now!" She replied, rubbing herself against Starflight's genital area.

"What brought this on?" Starflight asked, still confused as ever. 

"Nothing special," Fatespeaker grunted. As she started to feel his member growing beneath her slit, she backed up and clasped one set of claws around the limp dick, stroking up and down roughly. As it grew more to a sizable length, she leaned her head down and began to experimentally lick.

Starflight moaned. "You're good at this for a virgin," he commented.

"Who said I was a virgin?" Fatespeaker responded. Starflight looked startled again and Fatespeaker laughed at him. "Of course I'm a virgin, don't worry."

She removed her claws and put her mouth on Starflight's dick as it seemed to stop growing, and slowly suckled him, getting used to his taste. Starflight threw his head back in pleasure, placing a set of claws on Fatespeaker's head to encourage her. Soon, Fatespeaker took in more of him, slowly sliding down on his cock, wrapping her tongue around the base and stroking him with it. Starflight's member twitched in her mouth as he released a small bead of precum, which Fatespeaker immediately licked up. She made a 'mmm' noise on his dick, making it vibrate with her voice. Starflight groaned in pleasure.

As Fatespeaker got used to the dick in her mouth, she sped up, bobbing up and down on it quick and hard. Starflight held her head in her hands, pushing her back down whenever she came up. "Fatespeaker," he groaned, feeling his climax building up. Fatespeaker turned her eyes up to him in response, and continued bobbing up and down on his dick until the last second. As he came, Fatespeaker released him, making a popping noise as her jaws left his dick and his cum came flying out. The first spurt hit Starflight in the face, and Fatespeaker giggled madly. She moved over and licked the cum off his face-- rather awkwardly, as Starflight continuously dodged away from her tongue. Fatespeaker continued giggling until she had cleaned him off. "If you were gonna lick it off anyways, you may as well have just let me finish in your mouth," Starflight muttered.

"Well now it's my turn to have the pleasure." Fatespeaker paused as if what she said didn't sound right. Starflight snickered at her before getting up. He turned Fatespeaker onto her back and lined his dripping cock up with her tight, leaking, virginic cunt. He bit his lower lip just looking at it, fantasizing how wonderful it would be to fuck her here and now. Then he realized he  _was_ fucking her here and now, and mentally reprimanded himself for being such a drooling idiot.

"Yes, it is," Starflight replied. He placed his hands next to her shoulders and carefully lined his wet dick up with Fatespeaker's slit. He pushed the tip in slowly, testing the waters. Fatespeaker moaned softly. She went down and fingered her asshole with one claw as Starflight pushed in slowly.

As he fully sheathed into Fatespeaker's enveloping walls, Starflight fixed his position to be as comfortable as possible, pulled out, and thrusted back in with a bit more vigor. Fatespeaker groaned and added another claw to her asshole. Starflight watched her, feeling more aroused by her display. 

Starflight grunted as her sped up more, pounding into Fatespeaker's walls. She let out a small whimper, but looked up at Starflight and nodded for him to continue. As he thrust in and out more and more, she seemed to get used to the feeling, and her hips bucked forwards every time Starflight pulled out, not wanting him to leave, but wanting the feeling of being pounded into again and again.

Fatespeaker came first. She wrapped her free set of talons around her own mouth to keep from howling as her climax made her shudder violently, pleasure racing through every inch of her being. Starflight didn't want to be left behind, and struggled to go harder and faster every second, not caring for his own limits.

Starflight hardly had time to breathe with his rigorous onslaught of pumps distracting him, but luckily came soon after Fatespeaker, thrusting once more into her depths and staying there as he emptied himself. He drew his head up to the air and gasped, taking in the air he'd deprived himself of. Fatespeaker snuggled up to him, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his sides as he caught his breath.

"Don't push yourself for me," Fatespeaker scolded. She grinned up at him and Starflight snuggled his snout against her neck in response, then sat down next to her and laid on his side.

"I'm lightheaded," Starflight muttered.


End file.
